Please, don't let me alone
by Yuuki Kuro
Summary: Le monde magique va mal, Voldemort est revenu et une nouvelle menace vient s'allier à lui. Pour couronner le tout, une sixième année mouvementée débute à Poudlard par la venue d'une nouvelle arrivante, qui risque bien de changer la vie de certaines personnes. Qui est-elle ? Menace? Alliée? Que va-t-il se passer?
1. Première rencontre

**Auteur : **Yuki Kuro

**Genre** : Un gros délire sur l'univers d'Harry Potter avec un scénario quand même. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout à J.K ROWLING.

**Note 1 : **Première histoire que j'écris sur le monde d'Harry Potter.

**Note 2** :Le personnage de Chizuru Kurotsuki est une de mes inventions et j'interdis quiconque de l'utiliser sans ma permission.

Je remercie ma petite bêta qui se donne tellement de mal pour me corriger.

**Please, don't let me alone**

**Chapitre 1** : Première rencontre

Je me suis assez amusée dans le monde moldu pour le moment, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose de sérieux. Tout commence à aller mal, "Il " est entrain de se réveiller et je le sens. Le monde des sorciers aussi va mal, Voldemort est revenu ! Oui je n'ai pas peur de dire le nom de cette tête de serpent , VOLDEMORT ou Voldy pour les intimes. Bon je m'égare là, je me suis même pas encore présentée. Je m'appelle Chizuru Kurotsuki, j'ai 16 ans et j'ai décidé d'intégrer Poudlard cette année, je rentre en sixième année. Vous vous demandez bien ce que j'ai pu faire pour mettre autant de temps à commencer ma scolarité. Non non, je n'ai pas passé mon temps à glander. En faite, jusqu'à maintenant, je vivais dans le monde moldu comme mannequin international et idole au Japon. Pourquoi juste au Japon ? Parce que je suis japonaise. Pour que vous vous fassiez une petite idée à quoi je ressemble, je suis très pâle, j'ai les cheveux noirs , fins, longs jusqu'au dans le bas de mon dos, j'ai aussi dans le bas du dos un tatouage ou plutôt un scellé, c'est une rose où des arabesques noirs bordées d'épines dépassent et les yeux bleus turquoises. Oui c'est étrange comme couleur d'yeux et encore plus pour une asiatique, mais je vais vous expliquer la raison. Je ne suis pas humaine, je suis ce que l'on appelle une « enfant interdite », je vais vous expliquer ce que c'est. Un enfant interdit est un enfant né de parents d'origines différentes et qui garde en lui les gènes de ses deux parents (ex : démon/ange) , c'est un être pur car les gènes ne se mélangent pas et l'enfant à donc deux états ou corps (un peu comme une double personnalité sauf qu'au lieu de 2 esprits il n'y en a qu'un qui a deux corps), bref c'est compliqué.

Pour vous éclairer je suis la fille du roi des démons Ren Tsuki et de la Faucheuse, Shinigami, Inori Kuro , j'ai comme qui dirait récupéré le deux pouvoirs de mes parents , je donc une forme de Shinigami que je garde en permanence et une forme démoniaque que je n'utilise que pour me battre car une partie des mes pouvoirs ont été scellés pour que je ne tombe pas dans la folie, le sceau se détruira lorsque je trouverais la personne qui restera à mes côtés pour l'éternité. Bon fini le bavardage sur les origines, sinon je vais être en retard pour prendre le Poudlard Express.

Je me rend donc sur le quai 9 ¾ avec tous mes bagages , que c'est lourd toutes ces choses, je suis accompagnée de mon chaton ailé Yoru. J'arrive à bord du Poudlard Express et vais m'installer dans un wagon vide, j'ai la flemme de parler avec des gens je préfère rester seule. Le Poudlard Express se remplit peu à peu, j'ai Yoru sur les genoux, je le caresse doucement et commence à somnoler et ferme finalement les yeux.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je me réveille en sursaut, des cris se font entendre. Ça y est je suis de mauvaise humeur, qui ose me réveiller.

- Oh mais c'est Potter !

- Rohh tais toi Malefoy, laisse moi tranquille.

- Non , c'est pas marrant sinon.

- J'te jure Malefoy si …

Je ouvre la porte en la claquant, j'ai vraiment une tête à faire peur quand je suis énervée, Enma Ai, la gardienne des porte de l'enfer en pâlirait. Je tourne la tête vers les deux jeunes hommes, l'un est grand, mince, à la peau diaphane et les yeux tempêtes, tandis que l'autre est plus petit, mât et les yeux émeraudes. Ils se tournent tous les deux vers moi et je m'approche dangereusement.

-Urusai ! (la ferme) dit je d'un ton sec.

Ils me regardent effarés, je leur donne un « Chizu Chop » (Grand coup sur la tête), ils tombent tout les deux. Je vois ensuite une jeune fille aux cheveux ondulés courir vers nous en criant : « Harry ! ». Je vois le brun se relever et partir, je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe. Bon je retourne dans mon compartiment, éteins la lumière pour retourner dormir. Yoru me regarde bizarrement, mais je n'y fais pas attention. J'entends des pas se rapprocher et on toc, je ne répond pas mais on semble ne pas vouloir me laisser tranquille. Je ne bouge toujours pas quand j'entends un : « Alohomora » , je me lève et la porte s'ouvre.

-Nani ? (Quoi)

- Ça va pas de me frapper, dit mon interlocuteur qui semble faché.

- On dit bonjour quand on est poli et on se présente. Répondis-je pas intéressée.

- Tu viens de me frapper et tu dis ça.

Je lève un sourcil septique.

-Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy, mais tu dois me connaître. Dit-il agacé

Deuxième fois que je lève mon sourcil.

- Mais sérieux, d'où tu viens, tu ne connaît pas ? Et puis je t'ai jamais vu avant. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Sumimasen demo wakarimasen. (Désolé mais je ne comprend pas) Une question à la fois, onegai shimasu (s'il te plaît).

Draco se tait et me regarde.

-Je m'appelle Chizuru Kurotsuki, je rentre en sixième année à Poudlard que cette année, pour des raisons personnelles. Je viens du Japon. Enchantée.

-Enchanté, répond-t-il par politesse. Mais pourquoi m'as tu frappé ?

-Pourquoi m'as tu réveillé ?

Il lève un sourcil puis décide de partir. Enfin tranquille, ça promet si ils sont tous comme ça.

Je ferme la porte et commence à me changer pour revêtir mes habits de sorcier car le train allait bientôt arriver à l'école.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le train s'arrête et je descends, j'avance jusqu'au carrosse qui semble m'attendre, je suis sûrement la dernière vu que j'ai traînée pour sortir. Je monte donc et m'installe quand tout d'un coup j'entends une voix qui me demande de l'attendre, j'ouvre la porte et le jeune homme monte. Je le reconnaît c'est le brun que j'ai frappé tout à l'heure, je pense qu'il ma reconnu parce qu'il me regarde avec insistance à part si c'est autre chose.

-Bonsoir, dis je calmement

Il semble surpris mais me salue.

-Je m'appelle Chizuru Kurotsuki. Continuais-je.

-Euh.. Je … Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

-Ravie de te rencontrer

-Tu viens d'arriver ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu.

-Oui, je rentre en sixième année, je viens du Japon.

-Je rentre aussi en sixième année. Mais je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui même si tu viens de le faire.

Il soupire.

-Pourquoi tu m'as frappé avec Malefoy dans le train tout à l'heure.

-Toujours cette foutue question.

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, je crois qu'il n'a pas compris.

-Parce que vous faisiez trop de bruit et que vous m'avez réveillé.

-Juste pour ça tu frappes les gens.

-Je n'ai pas dormi depuis 2 jours et quand je peux enfin être tranquille on me dérange. Donc oui juste pour ça je vous ai frappé.

La calèche s'arrête, je descends et m'éloigne vers le château, le laissant en plan.

**A suivre …**

J'espère que ça vous à plu. Quelques reviews pour me faire parvenir vos impressions, sur cette histoire.

Ja ne ! Kisu


	2. Choix

**Auteur : **Yuki Kuro

**Genre** : Un gros délire sur l'univers d'Harry Potter avec un scénario quand même. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout à J.K ROWLING.

**Note 1 : **Première histoire que j'écris sur le monde d'Harry Potter.

**Note 2** :Le personnage de Chizuru Kurotsuki est une de mes inventions et j'interdis quiconque de l'utiliser sans ma permission.

Un grand merci ma merveilleuse bêta qui fait du bon boulot et qui arrive à lire mes horribles fautes sans que ses yeux ne sortent de leurs orbites ou encore qu'elle devienne aveugle . Je l'adore et lui fait d'énorme bisous pour ce chapitre corrigé.

Please, don't let me alone

Chapitre 2 : Choix

Tout le monde est assis sauf moi qui attends derrière les portes de la grande salle que la cérémonie des premières années se passe. Quand mon calvaire prit fin, j'entendis le directeur demander le silence.

-Mes chers élèves, cette année nous accueillerons une jeune fille qui va passer ces deux prochaines années à Poudlard. Je vous demande d'accueillir Chizuru Kurotsuki.

J'entre dans la salle hautaine, et tout le monde se tourne vers moi, je vois quelques mâchoires se décrocher et je ris mentalement. Je m'approche devant la table des professeurs et une femme qui a l'air d'avoir la quarantaine, aux airs strictes, coiffée d'un chignon, me fait signe de me placer sous un vieux chapeau tout miteux. Ça doit être le Choixpeau, j'en ais déjà entendu parler. Il bouge et commence une longue réflexion.

-Quelle étrange fille avons nous là. Je sens un grand pouvoir.

Je ne dis rien et le laisse poursuivre.

-Le choix n'est pas simple, dit-il pensif

-Faites votre choix, répondis-je un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

-Tu es sournoise petite... SERPENTARD ! S'écria le Choixpeau.

Je vois la table des serpentards se lever et m'applaudir, je me dirige donc vers eux dans une démarche féline. Beaucoup de gens regardent dans ma direction et je leur lâche un sourire malicieux, signe que je les ais bien vu et plusieurs tournent alors la tête.

-Chers élèves, certains d'entre vous m'ont demandé un changement de maison. Et vu le nombre important des demandes, je propose une nouvelle cérémonie pour les élèves souhaitant repasser sous le Choipeau.

Je distingue alors une masse d'élève se lever et se présenter devant le chapeau magique. Il y a beaucoup de changement entre les différentes maisons sauf entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Tout d'un coup, tout le monde se tue et la pression vient de monter d'un cran. Je regarde avec ennuie la scène quand je vois Harry s'avancer vers le Choipeau et la table des Gryffondor pâlir, je viens de me souvenir que le petit brun est ce sorcier qui à survécu à ce cher Voldy. Que fait-il donc là lui ? C'est pas sensé être un pur Gryffondor ? Bref, on attend le verdict et le Choipeau annonce Serpentard. Je repère quelques grimaces du côtés des Gryffy qui ont l'air bien dégoûtés d'avoir perdu le Survivant - ça m'amuse bien - et les Sepentards font vraiment des têtes d'étonnées mais se reprennent tant bien que mal et ont l'air ravis.

Harry vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, je n'avais pas remarqué mais je suis assise à côté du blond de tout à l'heure.

Le directeur inquiet applaudit tout le monde, puis présente un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Train Heartnet, un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, grand, brun, les yeux en amandes bruns qui tire vers le doré. Il n'est pas trop mal, tout comme les deux garçons qui m'entourent, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Dumbledor , nous souhaite alors une bonne année et tout le monde commence à manger. À la table des Gryffondors, ça semble morose, à la notre tout le monde parle et se pose surtout des questions. Un fille aux cheveux mi-long bruns, les yeux bruns m'interpelle.

-Pourquoi tu n'arrives que cette année ? Où étais tu avant ?

Je penche la tête et la toise un moment et répond : « Je ne suis arrivée que cette année à cause de raisons personnelles. »

-Ah d'accord. Oups, je ne me suis pas présentée, Pansy Parkinson. Ravie de te rencontrer Chizuru, dit elle avec un large sourire.

Je vois Draco la toiser puis il me dévisage, Harry fait de même.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez les deux. C'est pas une extraterrestre. Dis la jeune fille brune d'avant.

-C'est rien, je les ai frappé tout à l'heure. Répondis je.

-Tu parles, elle a voulu nous tuer. Je suis sûr que même Voldemort ne frappe pas aussi fort. Déclara Harry.

Quelques élèves tressaillirent au nom du Lord Noir.

-Deux vrais chochottes. Affirmais je amusée.

-Jamais. En plus, tu nous frappes pour une raison tout à fait futile. Lâcha le blond qui commençait à s'énerver. Pour t'avoir réveillé, on croirait rêver !

Là un jeune homme, les cheveux châtains mi-long et les yeux bruns intervient.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça, Dray. Je te signale que t'es pas mieux quand on te réveille. Rit-il.

Je pouffe de rire avec Harry à la mine déconfite de Draco. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me calmer mais quand je relève la tête, je repars dans une crise de rire. Il semble plus qu'irrité et je peux le sentir, je me calme enfin et Harry me regarde intensément.

-Nani ? (Quoi) Demandais je.

Il sort de sa rêverie.

-Il doit être tombé sous ton charme , dit Blaise.

Je le vois rougir et ouvrir la bouche.

-Non, même si tu es belle. Mais... J'ai l'impression de te connaître.

-Ah bon, dis je innocemment, j'avais oublié qu'il vit dans le monde moldu quand il n'est pas à Poudlard. Il a sûrement du voir une photo de moi ou un défilé, je ne sais pas mais pourvu qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas, je n'ai pas envie d'être encore plus au centre de l'attention maintenant.

-Tu dois faire une erreur. Répliquais je.

-Sûrement, répondit-il pas vraiment convaincu.

Tout le monde mange, sauf moi qui n'ai vraiment pas faim, toute cette nourriture m'a coupé l'appétit et plusieurs personnes semblent intriguer de ma réticence alimentaire.

Le dîner se termine et tout le monde monte dans les dortoirs accompagné des préfets. J'entends Draco murmurer: « Pure-Blood », puis le tableau devant nous bouge et le groupe de serpentard entre. La salle commune est spacieuse, tout est en marbre, on retrouve de grands fauteuils de cuirs noirs, devant une grande cheminée, de l'autre côté de la pièce, il y a quelques tables et une petite bibliothèque. Tous les élèves se dirigent vers leurs chambres communes, je crois qu'ils doivent être quatre ou cinq par chambre. Je me dirige vers un coin de la salle vide dans l'ombre et chuchote : « Hebi » le mot de passe de ma chambre personnelle. Elle est spacieuse, sobre, les murs sont recouverts d'une tapisserie blanche nacrée, le sol est en marbre aussi blanc que les murs de la pièce. On y trouve un tapis vert avec le serpent de la maison comme effigie, à côté, il y a un grand lit à baldaquins aux rideaux émeraudes, des couvertures qui semblent bien chaudes et une table de nuit. Il y a aussi au fond de la pièce une grande armoire massive en merisier et plus loin se tient une coiffeuse de style baroque avec un large miroir. La porte en face de la coiffeuse mène à la salle de bain tout aussi spacieuse que la chambre, on y trouve, une grande baignoire baroque où les pieds et le robinet sont en or, mais aussi une douche spacieuse dans un coin de la pièce, et un lavabo dans le même style que la baignoire avec au dessus un énorme miroir rectangulaire.

Avant d'arriver à Poudlard, j'ai demandé à se cher Dumby de me donner une chambre, pour mes problèmes de démon dont il n'est pas au courant d'ailleurs. Je lui est sorti quelques excuses bidons dont j'ai le secret et ça a marché. Une porte s'ouvre dans le mur et me laisse entrer, personne ne semble avoir remarquer que je ne suis plus là et tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie de leur expliquer, moi . Mes affaires sont dans la chambre et Yoru vient me sauter dans les bras, je le prends, le caresse et vais me coucher sur le lit à baldaquin. Je pense à ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, Le petit chaton ailé est couché sur mon ventre. Je m'endors peu à peu et puis sombre complètement.

**A suivre …**

Pas très long chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plus. Dites moi tout ça avec quelques reviews.

Ja ne ! Kisu


	3. Début des ennuis

**Auteur : **Yuki Kuro

**Genre** : Un gros délire sur l'univers d'Harry Potter avec un scénario quand même. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout à J.K ROWLING.

**Note 1 : **Première histoire que j'écris sur le monde d'Harry Potter.

**Note 2** :Le personnage de Chizuru Kurotsuki est une de mes inventions et j'interdis quiconque de l'utiliser sans ma permission.

Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, je vais essayer d'illustrer cette fic'. Vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil.

Merci à ma bêta pour ce chapitre corrigé. Et comme elle me l'a fait remarquer, Snape est en fait le professeur Rogue.

Please, dont let me alone

Chapitre 3 : Début des ennuis

Je me réveille en sursaut, ça devient une habitude, je cherche encore où je suis, ça y est je m'en rappelle, Poudlard. Je viens de faire un horrible rêve, où « Il » tuait à nouveau mes parents devant moi, j'ai mal... ça fait mal, j'ai envie de pleurer devant cette vision d'horreur mais je garde mon calme, je lui en veux à ce traite, je vais me venger, les venger, Oto-sama (père), Oka-sama (mère).

Je me lève difficilement, mon petit chaton qui me lèche le visage en volant autour de moi, le pauvre, j'ai dû lui faire peur. Je vais dans ma salle de bain et me passe de l'eau sur le visage, mes yeux redeviennent bleus et je file sous la douche. L'eau qui coule sur ma peau me fait du bien, ça m'aide à me calmer, je suis bien. Je sors enfin et vais me sécher, j'enfile mon uniforme que je n'aime pas beaucoup et sors de ma chambre.

Je descends seule dans la Grande Salle et m'installe la table des serpentards, je prends un bol de céréale sans faire attention à ce qui ce passe autour de moi et commence à manger tout en me réveillant. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me parle, puis je sors de ma léthargie.

-Chizuru ! Cri Harry dans mes oreilles.

-Nani ? (Quoi)

-Tu réponds quand on t'appelle des fois, dit-il agacé

-Hai, mais là je suis encore fatiguée et je t'ai pas entendu.

-Pardon. Mais au fait, tu parles japonais ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je me demandais juste.

Ne lui ai-je pas dit que je suis japonaise et que je vivais de là-bas. Il a vraiment la mémoire courte. Je soupire.

-C'est juste pour me demander ça que tu me parles ?

-Non, fit il avec un large sourire sur la figure.

Je le regarde septique, je crains le pire.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Tu sais hier soir quand je t'ai dit que j'avais l'impression de te connaître...

-Hai ?(oui)

-J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit et je viens de me souvenir...

Oh mon dieu, non, il va le dire à tout le monde, je suis morte. Je pâlis littéralement, enfin si c'est possible vu la couleur de ma peau. Mais peut être qu'il se trompe, on va voir.

-Alors ? Dis je en levant un sourcil.

-Tu ne serais pas mannequin dans le monde moldu et une idole au Japon ?

Grillée !

-Bingo, mais j'aimerais que tu gardes ça secret. J'ai pas envie d'être en centre de l'attention. Et si tu ne peux pas tenir ta langue je te promets une longue séance de torture. Mon visage s'assombrit d'un coup et je laisse apparaître un sourire machiavélique.

Je le sens tressaillir, puis se reprendre.

-Très bien, ton secret est bien gardé.

-Arigato, soufflais je rassurée. Je pense que je peux lui faire confiance.

Je finis de manger et sors de table, Harry me suis. Je me retourne vers lui et demande par quel cours nous commençons. J'ai vraiment l'air bête à demander ça. Je le vois réfléchir et me dire : « Potion ». On se dirige alors tous les deux vers les cachots, puis on est rejoint par d'autres Serpentards, dont Pansy, Blaise et Draco que je reconnaîs. Notre maison à cours avec les Gryffondors, je vais m'amuser pendant se cour. Nous entrons dans la salle, tout est sombre, tant mieux, trop de lumière le matin ça me met de mauvaise humeur. Je m'installe à coté d'Harry et le professeur de potion entre, je vois quelques Gryffys tirer la gueule, c'est drôle à voir.

-Eh bien, c'est reparti pour une nouvelle année, j'espère que vous vous seriez améliorés dans ma matière, même si j'en doute.

Un vrai glaçon ce prof. Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Je suis un peu surprise, mais ne dis rien et le dévisage.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue Miss Kurotsuki. Lâcha-t-il finalement

-Merci professeur.

Il se retourne vers le tableau et fit apparaître les instructions de la potion qu'on doit préparer. Je charge donc Harry de s'occuper du chaudron le temps que j'aille chercher les ingrédients, j'ai bien fait d'apprendre un peu la sorcellerie. Je cherche donc tous ce dont j'ai besoin dans la réserve et me fais heurter par quelqu'un. Je tombe sur mes pauvres fesses meurtries et les ingrédients volent, j'ai juste le temps de les faire léviter.

-Itaii !

Je vois une tête rousse me regarder, il est affreux avec cette grimace. Il veut que je le tue tout de suite où quoi. Je me relève comme une furie, tout est entrain de léviter autour de moi, je suis juste un peu énervée, il a mal choisi sa victime lui. Je m'approche dangereusement, quand une main se pose sur mon épaule.

-Casse toi Weasley !

Je me retourne et vois Draco à mes côtés.

-Tiens, tiens Malefoy. Tu joues au prince charmant maintenant ou t'essayes juste de la mettre dans ton lit. Cracha-t-il.

Je vois Draco serrer les poings, dommage pour lui je suis plus rapide et en colle une à Weasley. Le bruit fit se retourner toute la salle vers nous , j'ai envie envie de lui en remettre une juste au moment où je relève la main, le blond me l'attrape, je tourne la tête et le toise de haut en bas. Snape s'approche de nous trois et nous regarde à tour de rôle, le serpentard me lache le bras, je me calme et fais tomber les ingrédients de la potion dans mes bras. Je pars en direction de ma place à côté d'Harry, je vois Snape relever Ron et Draco se dirige à sa place à côté de Blaise.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, demande Harry.

-Pas grand chose, dis je ennuyée.

Il me regarde septique et je soupire.

-Juste un accrochage, j'ai pas apprécié de me retrouver par terre à cause de lui.

-Ron à vraiment des réactions puériles.

-Je vois ça... Bon faut commencer la potion maintenant.

-Mhm...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est juste que ce n'est pas ma matière préférée. Souffla -t-il.

-Ah... C'est pas grave, je vais t'aider, lui dis je en souriant, je l'aime bien 'Ryry.

Après une demi heure de travail, on a réussit. Snape passe dans les rangs et s'arrête sur notre potion, regarde le brun et reste septique devant notre travail. Je penche la tête et le regarde les yeux pleins de question.

-C'est m'a l'air correct. Vous avez l'air très douée Miss Kurotsuki.

-Merci professeur. Mais je ne l'ai pas faite seule, Harry m'a aidé aussi.

-Connaissant les compétences plus ou moins désastreuses de votre camarade, je doute qu'il vous soit d'une grande aide. Mais je suis content que vous puissiez combler ses lacunes en ma matière.

Je regarde Harry amusée, il l'a pas loupé.

Le cours se termine et je suis le brun qui m'emmène au prochain cours, la métamorphose. On a toujours cours avec les rouges et ors, super. Je commence à avancer vers Harry qui me fait signe de venir et Blaise passe devant moi et me pique la place.

-Nande ? (pourquoi)

-J'ai pas compris, dit le serpentard en souriant.

-Pourquoi tu me piques la place.

-Rohhh. Mais les places à côté d'Harry ne te sont pas attitrées ma chère.

-Qui sait, répondis-je pleine de malice.

Il me sourit, il est sympa Blaise mais ça me dit pas où je me m'assois maintenant.

-Tiens, il y a une place près de Dray.

Je regarde dans la direction qu'il me montre et le remercie, je n'ai pas trop envie d'y aller mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je m'approche donc du blond.

-Je peux m'asseoir, lui demandais je timidement.

Non mais sérieux, je sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais on dirait un boulet là. J'ai peur de personne, pourquoi je lui demande.

-Oui. Répond il simplement.

Je suis limite étonnée, j'ai cru qu'il allait me remballer. Je m'installe donc près de lui, McGonagall entre dans la salle et demande le silence. Elle nous demande de transformer un bol en un animal. Je vois plusieurs élèves essayer et échouer lamentablement, j'ai de la chance aujourd'hui, c'est facile de faire ça. Je m'apprête donc à faire la métamorphose quand je vois mon voisin me regarder bizarrement et je me souviens que je n'ai pas de baguette. Zut, mais il y a des jours, je suis vraiment bête. Je matérialise donc une fausse baguette sans que mon voisin ne le remarque. Je me concentre et récite donc la formule qui me sert pas à grand chose, le bol commence à briller et grandir. Draco, quelques élèves et la prof regardent ma métamorphose effarés. Le bol prend la forme d'un dragon noir, de petite taille et occupe toute la table, pour le moment il ne bouge pas. Mais la lumière qui l'entoure se retire et forme une boule qui entre dans son torse et le petit dragon prend vie, puis commence à bouger. La créature me regarde dans les yeux, puis baisse la tête, fit un geste qui ressemble à une révérence et s'envole en tournant au dessus de moi. Plusieurs personnes semblent surprises, tandis que le dragon se repose devant moi.

-Ton nom sera Tatsu, soufflais je.

-Eh bien, Mlle Kurotsuki, vous venez de maîtriser un sort puissant. Je ne pensais pas qu'un élève arriverait a donner vie à son animal. Coupa-t-elle. Je vous félicite surtout pour avoir donné vie à un dragon de cette envergure, c'est étonnant. J'accorde 50 points à serpentard pour la grande maîtrise de votre camarade.

-Merci professeur. Mais qu'aller vous faire du dragon ?

-Le transformer à nouveau en objet.

-Je ne pense pas, je lui ai donné vie maintenant, c'est un vrai dragon. Cet être ne peut mourir avant la fin de sa vie encore longue.

McGonagall me dévisage et je souris au dragon qui me remercie mentalement. Et oui, je peux parler aux créatures magiques.

-B...Bien. Je ferais part de tout ça au directeur qui s'occupera de cette créature.

-Sinon, je peux m'en occuper.

-Hors de question, un dragon est dangereux.

-Pas tellement, il faut juste lui poser un sceau.

-Il faut jeter un sort très puissant pour ça.

Je me lève donc, fais de la place dans la pièce et dessine un pentagramme dans la salle, personne ne bouge. Je demande à Tatsu de ce placer au centre et commence à réciter une formule dans une langue incompréhensible.

_Moi, Chizuru Kurotsuki, princesse des démons, shinigami,_

_Je t'ai donné la vie, jure moi fidélité, _

_Je te marque ici de ce scellé, _

_Seule moi pourra t'en libérer, _

_La foudre s'abat sur terre pour saluer Lucifer._

_Construit le pacte avec moi,_

_Accepte ma confiance et donne moi obéissance,_

_Scellons ensemble cette alliance._

La lumière nous entourant s'estompe, sur le torse de Tatsu vient se dessiner une rose noire, signe de son scellé et de son pacte. Je vois un petit dragon noir entouré mon poignet, signe de notre alliance, le pentagramme au sol vient de s'effacer, je tombe à genoux fatiguée. La salle me regarde bouche bée , surtout cette pauvre McGonagall.

La cloche sonne, je prends mes affaires et sors de salle, laissant tout le monde en plan. Je me dirige vers la Grande Salle pour manger, je n'ai pas le temps de déposer Tatsu dans ma chambre. Je lui demande de rétrécir et il se cache dans mes cheveux. J'arrive à la table des serpentards, elle est encore vide et j'attends tout le monde. Je vois les élèves arriver en masse avec leurs têtes de choquées, j'aurai pas du leur montrer ça, faut que je réfléchisse avant de faire quelque chose la prochaine fois. Harry se détache du groupe quand il m'aperçoit et vient s'asseoir prés de moi.

-Comment t'as fait ça ?

-Nani ?(Quoi)

-Le dragon...

-On m'a appris ce sort depuis longtemps.

-Et scellé une créature magique aussi ?

-Non c'était un test.

-T'es sérieuse là ?

Je lui montre mon poignet où se trouve la marque du pacte.

-C'est une marque qui montre que j'ai scellé les pouvoirs de Tatsu, je n'en ai pas d'autre, c'est la seule.

-Tatsu ?

-Le dragon, lâchais je.

-Tu lui as donné un nom ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Biensûr. Répondis-je en lui souriant.

-Et où est-il maintenant ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à sa question que les autres arrivent, Draco s'assoit à côté de moi et me regarde demandant des explications Je soupire et regarde les autres qui ont la même tête que le blond.

-Tu veux ? Demandais je.

Je vois entrer McGonagall qui glisse deux mots à l'oreille de Dumbledor, il se tourne vers moi et je comprends qu'elle vient de lui raconter mes exploits. Draco se racle la gorge et je reporte mon attention sur lui.

-Pardon, j'ai pas entendu.

-Tu vas m'expliquez comment tu fais ça ?

Je soupire.

-Le dragon ? J'ai appris ce sort depuis bien longtemps déjà.

-Comment ?

- Ça je ne te le dirai pas.

-Si tu veux et le scellé.

-C'est la première fois, c'était un test pour moi.

Je vois ma table écarquiller les yeux, sont marrant ceux là.

- Mais...

-Chut !

-Et où est-il ? Demande Harry.

Les têtes se tournent vers lui puis reviennent à moi. Je demande à Tatsu de sortir de sa cachette. Oui, je parle aux dragons. La petite créature descend alors sur la table et je vois les regards surpris qu'on nous lance à notre table, même Dumby s'y met. Je soupire, encore une fois.

-Puis-je manger maîtresse ? Me demande Tatsu.

-Biensûr. Appelle moi Chizuru, lui dis je en souriant.

-D'accord.

Là je sens des yeux orageux me transpercer du regard.

-Oui, je parle aux dragons. Ça te dérange.

-Non pas vraiment. Harry parle bien aux serpents.

-Très bien.

Je commence à manger et tout le monde fait de même, j'aperçois Draco regarder le petit dragon manger dans mon assiette, avec une mine réjouie. Le repas se termine dans le calme, je suis fatiguée, mais la journée continue. Tatsu se cache à nouveau dans mes cheveux et on se dirige dans le parc, vers la cabane de garde forestier. Harry m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Hagrid et qu'il était un demi géant. Donc on arrive et il sort de sa maison.

-Aujourd'hui les enfants, c'est un cours théorique sur les dragons.

Je vois du monde soupirer, puis me regarder. Je m'approche de Hagrid et il me regarde.

-Êtes vous sûr de ne vouloir faire que du théorique ?

-Tu sais ma petite, les dragons sont des créatures dangereuses pour des jeunes gens comme vous.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûre.

Là tout les serpentards se fignte, ils viennent de comprendre ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Je m'assois tranquillement dans la pelouse.

-Tatsu, sors de ta cachette.

Hagrid et les pauvres Serdaigles assistants au cours me regardent, ne comprenant rien du tout.

Là un petit dragon noir se pose devant moi et reprend sa taille normale. Je vois tout le monde écarquiller les yeux, ça devient une habitude à force.

-Mais comment ? Demande le demi géant.

Je soupire et Harry s'installe à mes côtés et répond à Hagrid tandis que moi je joue avec mon dragon comme une enfant.

-Elle lui a donné vie lors du cours de métamorphose, l'a scellé et l'a nommé Tatsu.

Hagrid toujours surpris me regarde jouant avec le petite créature qui m'attrape les cheveux.

-Bien donc on va pas que faire du théorique on dirait, vu la bonne entente de ces deux là.

Je prête donc Tatsu à Hagrid pour son cours et l'aide en parlant au dragon. Je décide finalement de confier ma petite créature à Hagrid qui semble complètement ravit et Tatsu ne s'en plaint pas. Je lui promets que je viendrais jouer de temps en temps avec lui et qu'il sera bien dans sa nouvelle maison. Je demande au garde chasse de m'appeler si jamais il a un problème avec mon petit dragon, finalement je les laisse et me dirige vers le château pour un cours d'histoire de la magie. Harry m'intime que c'est une matière très ennuyante et la plupart des élèves à part Granger et Malefoy s'endorment.

On s'assoit donc à la table et Draco se pose à côté de moi encore une fois, suivis de Blaise et Pansy se met en face avec Vincent et Grégory. Je vois les Gryffondors s'installer plus loin et le cours commence. Harry avait raison, c'est vraiment ennuyant tout ça, d'ailleurs il s'est endormi sur sa feuille comme pratiquement tout le reste de la salle. J'ensorcelle ma plume qui note toute seule, commence à somnoler et m'endors. Je me réveille vers la fin du cours, je lève la tête et m'aperçois que j'ai dormi sur l'épaule de Draco. Oups ! Il me regarde mais ne dit rien, je vois Blaise lui donner un coup de coude et réprimer un rire. Je les regarde bizarrement, puis Pansy me demande quelque chose.

-Tu veux venir faire ton devoir de potion avec nous ?

-Eto... Hai. Acquiesçais je.

-Et toi, Harry ?

-Ouai, pourquoi pas.

-Tous à la bibliothèque ! S'écria Pansy.

Elle peut pas faire moins de bruit franchement. Mais bon, elle est gentille quand même. Notre petite troupe composé de Pansy, Harry, Blaise, Draco, Théodore et moi se dirige vers la grande bibliothèque.

**A suivre …**

Voilà, le chapitre 3 s'achève. J'espère que ça vous à plu. Que va-t-il arriver à nos pauvres personnages, j'hésite un peu. Dans le prochain chapitre des secrets vont être révélés...

Ja ne ! Kisu.


	4. Révélation

**Auteur : **Yuki Kuro

**Genre** : Un gros délire sur l'univers d'Harry Potter avec un scénario quand même. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des personnages relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout à J.K ROWLING.

**Note 1 : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter.

**Note 2** :Le personnage de Chizuru Kurotsuki est une de mes inventions et j'interdis quiconque de l'utiliser sans ma permission.

**Note 3 **: Chizuru parle en japonais avec Alice et Sebastian, je signalerai les passages en japonais en gras.

Please, dont let me alone

Chapitre 4 : Révélation

Nous arrivons à la bibliothèque et on s'installe tout les six à une table. Je vois aussi passer une troupe de petits Gryffys où j'aperçois ce cher Ron qui nous dévisage ouvertement. Je n'y fais pas attention et je sors un parchemin. Blaise et Thédore sont allés chercher quelques livres pour nous aider, on attend juste qu'ils reviennent et nous commençons. Après dix petites minutes de travail intensif, on s'arrête à la demande de Pansy et Harry et nous parlons un petit peu.

-Au faite Chizu'! M'interpelle Pansy

-Mmh...

-Avec qui tu dors ?

Là, toute la table se tourne vers moi intéressée. Mince, va falloir leur dire, j'ai pas trop envie mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

-Je ne dors avec personne.

-T'as une chambre à toi toute seule ? Demande Blaise

-Hai!(Oui)

-Et Dumby a accepté ? Comme ça ?

-Hai.

-Comment ? Coupe Théodore.

-Parce que je ne peux pas dormir avec d'autres personnes. Soufflais-je.

-C'est à dire ? Demande Pansy

-J'ai... quelques problèmes qui m'en empêche.

? de Pansy

-Si tu veux dormir la nuit, ne sois pas dans la même chambre que moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que mes nuits sont horribles, je les passe à hurler et à me tordre de douleur.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne mets pas un sort d'insonorisation

-Je les détruits tous... avouais-je gênée.

-Je vois, mais ça doit être vraiment horrible.

-Tu ne peux même pas te l'imaginer. Répondis-je d'un ton sec.

-Et on peux savoir de quoi parle ces cauchemars, pour pouvoir t'aider. Demande Blaise

-La mort de mes parents, lâchais-je.

-Oh pardon, on voulait pas... Répliqua Pansy gênée.

-C'est rien. Répondis-je avec un faux sourire.

-Mais comment sont-ils mort ? Demande Théodore.

Ron passe devant nous et lâche : « C'est sûrement elle qui les a tué, elle est complètement folle ». C'en est trop pour moi, je prends un livre et annonce que je vais le ranger et en chercher un autre. Je cours à travers les rayons et arrive au fond où j'explose en sanglot. J'ai envie de le massacrer celui là. Tout d'un coup je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et quelqu'un m'enlacer, je me laisse bercer tout doucement. C'est Harry, je le sens à son aura. Subitement un bruit se fait entendre et je me tourne pour voir, mais je ne vois rien. Je me retourne vers Harry et lève la tête vers lui, je le vois se figer. Je me demande rapidement ce qu'il a et comprends. Je fais donc apparaître un miroir derrière lui et je m'aperçois que mes yeux sont devenus rouges, je vois des mèches blanches dépassées de ma coiffure. J'ai l'impression que mon sang vient de se glacer dans mes veines. Je suis pris d'horreur, le démon en moi prend le dessus sur mon état physique. Je me mets à courir mais je suis retenue par le bras. Je me débats mais abandonne rapidement, je me laisse tomber par terre, j'ai peur de la réaction du brun, je n'ose pas le regarder. Il s'accroupit devant moi et je sens deux bras m'entourer.

-Calme toi. Me dit-il tranquillement.

Je ne réponds pas, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire.

-Tu vas m'expliquer tout ça.

-T...tu ne me rejettes pas.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

-Je suis un monstre Harry !

-C'est faux, je t'apprécie comme tu es Chizuru. Alors maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce que c'était.

Je déglutis et lâche : « Ce soir, viens après le dîner dans ma chambre. Je t'expliquerai tout, depuis le commencement. » Il acquiesce et m'aide à me relever. J'essuie mes larmes et on retourne ensemble à la table. Tout le monde nous regarde, ils ont pitiés de moi, je le sens.

-Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, j'ai accepté leur mort. Dis-je froidement

-Mais...

Je jette un regarde glacé en direction de Pansy qui se tait de suite. Je vois ensuite Draco qui me regarde indifférent, tiens au moins un qui a compris. Je prends le parchemin, j'en ai marre, et je finis le devoir en deux minutes.

-J'ai terminé, annonçais-je.

Ils me regardent surpris sauf le blond qui reste impassible.

-Montre nous ! S'exclame Blaise.

Je lui tends le parchemin, il le lit et le tend à Draco.

-Tiens, je suis pas aussi bon que toi. Regarde si c'est juste.

Il le prend et le lit, puis annonce que tout est juste et me le rend. Je rassemble mes affaires et je pars.

Je me dirige vers les dortoirs, arrive devant le tableau qui bloque l'entrée et lui dis : « Pure Blood ». J'entre, vais vers le fond sombre de la salle commune et murmure : « Hebi », là ma chambre s'ouvre. Yoru me saute dessus, et me lèche le visage. Je me couche sur mon lit et ferme les yeux. Le chaton se love contre moi, puis je m'endors et ne me réveille qu'à l'heure du dîner. Je descends seule à la Grande Salle et m'installe entre Harry et Pansy. Je ne mange pratiquement rien et personne ne dit un mot, de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je vois juste les Gryffondors nous regarder et ricaner, si je pouvais leur en mettre une à ceux là. Je quitte la table avant tout le monde et remonte seule, les yeux dans le vide, il va falloir que j'explique tout à Harry. Ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Je vais donc dans ma chambre et l'attends.

J'entends trois coups à ma porte et j'ouvre, c'est Harry, il entre. Yoru se redresse et feule, puis se transforme en une énorme panthère ailée et se jette sur le brun en grognant. Je l'arrête avant qu'il ne donne un coup de griffe au serpentard et lui dis que c'est un ami, qu'il n'y a pas de danger. Alors la panthère reprend une forme de chaton ailé et se couche sur mon oreiller. J'aide Harry à se relever et l'invite à s'asseoir.

-Bon... Je vais te raconter depuis le début pour que tu comprennes.

Harry hoche la tête lentement. Puis je commence mon récit.

-Je ne suis pas humaine, je suis ce que l'on appelle une « enfant interdite »

-Mais je croyais que c'était une légende.

-Oh non Ryry. Bon comme je vois que tu connais, je t'évite l'explication.

Je suis la fille du roi des démons Ren Tsuki et de la Faucheuse, Shinigami, Inori Kuro , j'ai comme qui dirait récupéré le deux pouvoirs de mes parents , je donc une forme de Shinigami que je garde en permanence et une forme démoniaque que tu as vu en partie avant.

Je me recule et transforme en démon et le laisse me contempler. Ma chevelure devient argenté, mes yeux deviennent écarlates, des ailes membraneuses noires apparaissent et mes ongles et mes canines se sont allongés. Il reste coi.

-Mes pouvoirs ont été scellés pour que je ne tombe pas dans la folie, le sceau se détruira lorsque je trouverai la personne qui restera à mes côtés pour l'éternité.

Je lui avoue ça tout en lui montrant la petite rose que j'ai en bas du dos.

-Harry je dois te prévenir de quelque chose.

-Oui ?

-Ma famille a été massacré par un sang pur, un traître, mon oncle, Byakuya Tsuki. Lorsque que j'ai eu 5 ans, il est venu un soir, il était jaloux de mon père, son petit frère qui est monté sur le trône à sa place et une lutte sans merci s'est déroulée cette nuit là. Il a tué mon père avec une arme de Hunter devant mes yeux et a exécuté ma mère avec sa propre Death Scythe.

-Mais comment est ce possible ?

-La famille Tsuki peut utiliser des armes de Hunter et ma mère en tant que Shinigami de sang pur à reçu à ses 16 ans les pouvoirs de prendre la vie à n'importe quelle créature, même les shinigamis. On appelle les shinigamis dotés de ce pouvoir, les « exécuteurs ». Il a donc pris sa faux et lui a tranché la tête après qu'elle eu fini de me poser mon scellé. Ensuite, tout est flou, la faux d'Oka-sama (mère) n'a pas reconnu sa propriétaire et une grande explosion a eu lieu. Je ne me rappelle plus bien, j'ai été touché, mais Alice-chan et Sébastian-kun, mes deux fidèles protecteurs, Alice-chan est une shinigami et Sebastian-kun, un ange déchu, m'ont pris avec eux et m'ont protégé. J'ai dormi par la suite 2 ans, puis je me suis réveillée.J'ai appris par la suite que ce traître avait survécu et était entrain de regagner des forces.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne le trouves pas et ne le tues pas tant qu'il est encore faible ?

-C'est impossible Harry !

-Pourquoi ?

-Byakuya utilise des corps d'emprunts, je serai obligée de tuer des innocents et il peut quitter le corps avant que je ne le touche.

-C'est compliqué.

-Plus que tu ne le crois. Il s'est allié récemment avec Voldemort. Je suis venue t'avertir et combattre à tes côtés.

-Merci Chizuru. Tu es comme une petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu.

Je lui souris et l'appelle : « Onii-chan », ça signifie grand frère. Il répond à mon sourire et je me blottis contre lui.

-Au faite, quand ton oncle vous a attaqué, il voulait te tuer ?

-Non, juste m'épouser et utiliser mes pouvoirs pour créer un nouveau monde d'horreur, de sang et de folie, tel est ma vie.

Il resserre son étreinte et m'embrasse sur le front. Après quelques minutes, je le laisse se lever et il se dirige vers la porte en me souhaitant une bonne nuit, je lui fais un bisou sur la joue telle une gamine et il s'en va. La porte se referme et une jeune fille blonde, à la peau diaphane et aux yeux dorés apparaît.

-Chizuru-sama, c'est l'heure !

-Watashi wa shitte iru (je sais). **Et puis Alice-chan, pas la peine d'être formelle avec moi, depuis le temps. Tu es ma précieuse amie, ne.**

Elle me sourit, j'enfile une mini-jupe noir en cuir, un petit haut en cuir qui ne cache que ma poitrine, une veste toujours en cuir qui retombe sur mes genoux et des bottes. Je claque des doigts et nous partons accomplir notre devoir de dieux de la mort.

**A suivre...**

Et voilà ce cher Ryry est au courant pour Chi'. J'espère que ça vous à plu, faite moi partagez vos impressions. Je mettrai les dessins de ce chapitre sur mon blog un peu plus tard. L'adresse du blog se trouve dans mon profil, pour ceux qui veulent y jeter un coup d'œil.

Ja ne ! Kisu.


	5. Complicité

**Auteur : **Yuki Kuro

**Genre** : Un gros délire sur l'univers d'Harry Potter avec un scénario quand même. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des personnages relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout à J.K ROWLING.

**Note 1 : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter.

**Note 2** :Le personnage de Chizuru Kurotsuki est une de mes inventions et j'interdis quiconque de l'utiliser sans ma permission tout comme sa famille.

Note 3 : Les passages signalés en gras veulent dire que les personnages parlent en japonais.

Please, dont let me alone

Chapitre 5 : Complicité

Le lendemain, je suis encore dans les vapes, mais je décide de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuné. Je m'assois en face de Draco et à côté de Blaise et Harry. Je prends un bol de céréales et je suis tellement fatiguée que je lutte pour ne pas me noyer littéralement dans mes céréales. Mon Onii-chan me regarde bizarrement comme Zabini d'ailleurs. Pansy arrive et se laisse tomber lourdement à côté du blond.

-Oh la tête que vous faites tous. Crie-t-elle.

Pour ma part je lui réponds par un grognement alors que les trois autres répondent un : « Comment ça ? » sonore.

-Bah... Chizu' se noie dans ses céréales, Harry et toi vous la regardez sans rien faire et Dray a une mine affreuse et fait la gueule.

-Tais toi Pansy, j'ai pas envie de parler. Siffle le prince de serpentard entre ses dents.

Les deux autres le regardent choqués, alors que moi j'écarte mon bol et laisse tomber la tête sur la table.

-Euh...ça va Chizuru ? Se risque Ryry.

-Mmmh...

-Tu pourrais parler, parce que tes grognements du matin, je ne comprends rien. Se moque Pansy.

Je relève la tête, écarte mes cheveux qui tombent devant le visage et j'entends un petit cri s'échapper de la bouche de Pansy.

-Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait. T'as des cernes, faut que tu dormes !

-C'est bon, je vais bien. Je peux passer une semaine sans dormir, c'est pas grave.

Elle se tait et me regarde partir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La matinée se déroula bien, on a eu botanique, défense contre les forces du mal où j'ai dormi durant toute l'heure, puis on a déjeuné et maintenant les serpentards ont potion. On se dirige donc vers les cachots pour retrouver le professeur Snape. Je m'assois avec Harry et on commence une petite conversation sur le comportement de Draco.

-Qu'est ce qu'il à Dray ? Demandais je.

-Je sais pas, il tirait la tronche déjà après la bibliothèque quand t'es partie et hier soir après notre petite discussion, il m'a demandé où j'étais passé en insistant.

-Et...

-Je lui est répondu que j'étais dans ta chambre et depuis il tire toujours la gueule.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui arrive...

-Miss Kurotsuki et M. Potter, j'espère que je ne dérange pas votre petite discussion.

Harry ouvre la bouche mais je réponds avant lui.

-Excusez nous professeur, mais j'expliquais à Harry qu'il fallait mettre des scarabées pilés dans la potion Aguise-Ménige que nous devrons préparer.

-Très bien, mais si votre camarade à des problèmes en potion, je préférerais qu'il me le demande au lieu de vous perturber.

-Ça ne se reproduira plus, professeur.

Snape retourne donc à ses explications et Harry me gratifie d'un signe de tête, le cours se déroule bien, puis nous sortons et Pansy m'interpelle.

-Au faite Chizuru, tu as pris quelle option ?

-Divination.

-Oh, dommage, moi j'ai Arithmancie avec Théodore, je te laisse donc avec les garçons.

-Je vais encore devoir écouter la façon dont je vais mourir aujourd'hui. Soupire Harry.

-Tu veux dire ?

-Chaque cours, Trelawnay prédit à Harry une mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Explique Blaise

-Super ! Dis je ironiquement.

On se dirige vers la tour nord et arrive dans une pièce sans lumière et je m'installe dans un pouf à côté de mon Onii-chan. Je vois Draco chercher une place, puis regarder dans notre direction, soupirer et s'installer avec nous. Blaise le regarde amusé mais aussi inquiet.

-Et c'est parti. Dit Harry agacé.

Je le regarde amusée et écoute la prof nous saluer et commencer son cours. Aujourd'hui, vous devrez effectuer un taro. J'aime pas trop faire ça, mais bon... Je suis une shinigami, généralement je prédis surtout la mort des gens, pas vraiment joyeux tout ça. Je laisse donc Harry et Draco commencer, le brun fait le tirage et essaye de prédire quelque chose au blond. Je dois dire que ça m'amuse de le voir galérer je suis méchante là. Oh, je crois que ça à énervé Malfoy parce qu'il prend les cartes et les mélange.

-Tiens pioche cinq cartes !

Je le regarde septique, mais je fais ce qu'il me demande. Il les dépose et les tourne, juste à ce moment Trelawnay apparaît et nous fait sursauter.

-Alors, comment vous en sortez vous ?

-Pour Harry, c'est une vraie horreur, mais là Draco me fait un tirage. Dis-je amusée.

-Bien M. Malefoy.

Il regarde les cartes puis cherche dans le livre la signification, puis finit par dire qu'il ne sait pas trop.

-Faites voir. Dit la prof.

Elle s'approche, regarde, recule et me dévisage.

-Pauvre enfant, oh... ma pauvre enfant.

Je lève un sourcil.

-Vous êtes si proche de la mort !

La salle me regarde et à cette phrase j'explose de rire tellement c'est comique. J'ai juste envie de lui dire évidemment je suis une déesse de la mort. Mais au lieu de ça, je lui réponds : « Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, professeur ». Plusieurs élèves me regardent effarés, Draco lui se fige et me toise. Quant à Harry, il essaye de retenir un fou rire. La cloche sonne et je descends tranquillement devant la classe ébahit.

-Pour une fois que c'est pas moi. Rit le brun.

-Là, je crois que niveau connerie y a du level quand même.

On explose dans un fou rire, puis Blaise, Draco, Vincent et Grégory nous regardent comme si nous étions fous.

-Ça vous fait rire les menaces de mort à ce qu'on voit. Lâche le blond derrière nous.

-Oh mais tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Arrive je à dire entre deux crises.

Tandis que Harry s'écroule complètement au sol et on a droit au levé de sourcil Malefoyen. Finalement on se calme et on va tous dans la salle commune des serpentards où on retrouve Pansy et Théo'.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? Demande Théodore.

-Rien, on a juste deux imbéciles qui ont une crise de fou rire après qu'on les ai menacé de mort. Répond Blaise.

-Ah bon ? Encore Harry ?

-Et non, c'est pas moi pour une fois, j'en suis presque content.

-Alors qui ?

-Moi ! M'exclamais je.

-Et pourquoi vous riez de ça ?

-Nan mais franchement Pansy, la mort ! Et puis, j'adore jouer avec le feu. Répondis je dangereusement.

Tout le monde trésaille à mes paroles, puis l'atmosphère se détend quand j'éclate de rire, suivie d'Harry.

-Ne, Onii-chan, tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Tout le monde se demande à qui je parle, mais mon interlocuteur répond : « Rien. Pourquoi ? »

-On va voir Tatsu ?

-Si tu veux.

-Ok, c'est parti !

Je pars en courant avec Ryry qui me suit juste derrière.

On arrive à la cabane d'Hagrid après une petite course dans le château.

-Bonjour Hagrid ! Dit-on en chœur.

-Bonjour, vous venez voir Tatsu ?

-Viii !

-Venez ! Il est juste derrière, il est sage. Il va être content de vous voir.

J'aperçois le petit dragon et il se jette sur moi en me léchant la figure. On joue ensemble jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, puis je lui dis au revoir et Harry et moi nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle. Tout le monde et déjà installé. On mange tranquillement puis je salue tout le monde et vais me coucher.

******À** suivre...

Un chapitre un peu plat je trouve. Il y a juste la prédiction un peu foireuse pour Chizuru et de gros fou rire pour Ryry et Chizu-chan. Je vois la veine sur le front de Draco exploser avec les gamineries de ces deux là. J'essayerai de rendre le prochain chapitre plus intéressant.

Ja ne ! Kisu.


	6. Les magasins, c'est pas pour moi

**Auteur : **Yuki Kuro

**Genre** : Un gros délire sur l'univers d'Harry Potter avec un scénario quand même. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des personnages relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout à J.K ROWLING.

**Note 1 : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter.

**Note 2** :Le personnage de Chizuru Kurotsuki est une de mes inventions et j'interdis quiconque de l'utiliser sans ma permission tout comme sa famille.

Please, dont let me alone

Chapitre 6 : Les magasins, c'est pas pour moi

Les semaines passèrent et nous sommes déjà en octobre c'est la vieille d' Halloween. Demain, Dumbledore a organisé un bal, toute l'école n'attend que ça.

Ces dernières semaines, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, tout d'abord Pansy m'a demandé si je sortais avec Harry, j'ai explosé de rire et lui ai répondu que non je le considère juste comme mon grand frère. Draco a arrêté de faire la gueule et me demande de l'aider en métamorphose et DFCM. Je me suis faite draguer par un Serdaigle en septième année et j'ai refusé ses avances. Il n'était pas très content et me l'a fait savoir en essayant, un soir, de me coincer dans une salle désaffectée. Mais Dray est arrivé et m'a aidé à m'en débarrasser.

Aujourd'hui tout le monde s'active, nous n'avons pas cours et nous allons à Pré-au-Lard pour nos achats. Je me détache du groupe lorsque Pansy commence à piquer une crise pour que tout le monde vienne dans une boutique. J'arpente donc les rues, je n'ai besoin de rien pour la soirée, Alice-chan m'a confectionné une tenue pour l'événement. Je marche et tombe sur un café, j'entre et m'assois. Je commande à boire et attends que l'on me serve.

Tout d'un coup, il se met à pleuvoir à l'extérieur. Je vois beaucoup d'élèves courir dans les allées sans voir le petit café qui pourrait les abriter. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et quelques sorciers entrent, j'aperçois aussi Draco, il cherche une place et je lui fais signe. Il m'a vu et vient s'asseoir.

-Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? Demandais je .

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pansy essaye un tas de robe mais rien ne lui convient. Ça m'a ennuyé et je suis parti. Expliqua-t-il simplement.

-Je devrais peut être lui dire que je peux lui prêter une robe pour demain.

-Sûrement. Comme ça, notre calvaire prendra fin.

J'éclate de rire.

-Et toi, pourquoi es tu partie ?

-Je n'ai pas d'achat à faire, j'ai déjà une robe que l'on vient de me faire.

-Oh ! Et je peux savoir à quoi elle ressemble ?

-Nope, surprise pour tout le monde, même moi.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

-Non.

-Et si elle ne te plaît pas ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une amie qui me la faite, elle me connaît par cœur. Impossible qu'elle ne me plaise pas.

-Si tu le dis. Je suis donc impatient de voir ce chef d'œuvre.

Je lui souris, ma boisson vient d'arriver et je commence à la boire et il me regarde tranquillement.

-Tu ne veux rien ?

-Non merci, j'attends que tu finisses et puis on aura qu'à chercher le reste du groupe.

-D'accord.

Je finis et nous sortons à la recherche du reste du groupe. Nous finissons pas les retrouver dans une boutique de robe. Pansy est encore à l'essayage, mais rien ne lui plaît. Les garçons sont affalés dans des sièges et semblent vouloir qu'on les sorte de cette boutique. Draco et moi entrons ensemble en riant et tout le monde se tourne vers nous. Blaise se lève et nous supplie de les aider. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et me dirige vers la cabine où se trouve Pansy. Elle sort et nous demande comment nous trouvons cette robe. Les garçons affirment qu'elle lui va bien, puis elle se tourne vers moi. Je reste septique, elle n'est pas mal mais la coupe n'est pas superbe pour une fille de petite taille comme la serpentarde.

-Non, trop grande. Dis je.

Le verdict est tombé, les garçons soupirent.

-Et si je demande qu'on l'ajuste ?

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ? Et toi ? T'as trouvé une robe ?

-Une amie me la faite.

-Wouah ! Tu as de la chance. Elle ressemble à quoi ?

-Surprise...

-Ok. Mais moi alors tu peux m'aider à me trouver une robe.

-Bon Pansy, je te propose que tu passes dans ma chambre ce soir, j'ai des robes qui pourrait bien t'aller et demain tu n'as qu'à venir dans ma chambre et on se préparera ensemble.

-Mais... Sérieusement ! Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

-Puisque je te le dis.

-Merci Chi'!

Elle se jette dans mes bras.

-Bon maintenant sors de cette robe et rentrons.

-Ouiii !

Un soupire de soulagement ce fait entendre. Je vois même Vincent et Grégory me bénirent en silence, j'essaye de ne pas éclater de rire avec Blaise, Théodore, Draco et Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On rentre au château et on monte dans notre salle commune. Je demande à Pansy de me suivre et je la fais entrer dans ma chambre, les garçons nous regardent de loin. Nous entrons, Yoru se lève et me saute dans les bras.

-Trop mignon ! S'exclame la petite brune.

-Il s'appelle Yoru.

-C'est une créature assez rare si je me souviens bien.

-Oui... Bon, assis toi sur le fauteuil je vais chercher les robes.

J'ouvre la grande armoire et ensorcelle les robes qui passent devant nous les une après les autres. Je m'arrête sur une robe de style lolita noir. Je lui fais essayer et l'ajuste à sa taille en un claquement de doigt. Pansy est superbe, la robe lui arrive aux genoux, elle est bouffante et la taille est relevée par un corset aux rubans verts. La tenue à des manches courtes et deux rubans se croisent dans son cou, je lui prête des mitaines noires en dentelles et des escarpins noirs qui vont avec l'ensemble.

-Demain, on te coiffera, mais cette robe te va à ravir.

-Tu trouves ?

-Hai ! (Oui)

-Euh... C'est qui le « on » ?

-Mon amie, Alice-chan, vient demain m'apporter la robe et m'aider à me préparer, elle pourra t'aider aussi.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et lui souris. Elle enlève la robe, se rhabille et me gratifie. On descend toutes les deux dîner et on va s'asseoir à notre table.

-Alors ? Nous interroge Théodore.

Pansy lui sourit.

-La robe est magnifique ! S'écrit-elle.

-On peut la voir ? Demande Blaise.

-Nope, pas avant demain soir. Ça casserait l'effet de surprise. Dis je.

-Bon d'accord. Souffla-t-il.

On mange et on va se coucher. Tout le monde veut être en forme pour le lendemain.

******À** suivre...

Un petit chapitre où notre petit Dray s'attendrit. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Ja ne ! Kisu.


	7. Le bal d'Halloween

**Auteur : **Yuki Kuro

**Genre** : Romance & Humour. Un gros délire sur l'univers d'Harry Potter avec un scénario quand même. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des personnages relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout à J.K ROWLING.

**Note 1 : **Première histoire que j'écris sur le monde d'Harry Potter.

**Note 2** : Le personnage de Chizuru Kurotsuki est une de mes inventions et j'interdis quiconque de l'utiliser sans ma permission tout comme sa famille.

**Note 3** : Dans la fiction, Chi-chan parle en japonais avec Alice et Sébastian. Je le mettrai en gras.

Petite précision pour ceux qui sont intéressé. Je fais quelques illustrations pour cette fic' (quand j'ai le temps). Vous pouvez les retrouver sur mon blog, l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture !

**Please, dont let me alone**

**Chapitre 7** : Le Bal d' Halloween

Le lendemain, j'ouvre les yeux difficilement, je sens une main passer sur mon visage et je me relève.

-Ohayo gozaimasu Oujo-sama ! (Bonjour Mademoiselle)

Je reconnaît ,là, la voix d' Alice et je lui saute dans les bras, je suis tellement heureuse de la voir. Une fois les embrassades terminées, je regarde l'heure. Il est 12h ! J'ai trop dormi. Mon amie fit apparaître un plateau repas devant moi et je commence à manger tranquillement. J'ai à peine fini que l'on toque à ma porte, j'ouvre et je vois Pansy, accompagnée de Blaise, Draco qui fait la moue ( c'est trop chou) et Harry.

-Salut Chi'. Dis timidement Pansy.

-Ohayo minna ! (Bonjour tout le monde)

-Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser d'eux.

-J'ai été emmené de force, moi. Répliqua rapidement Draco.

Mouai mouai, j'y crois moyennement.

-Bref, qu'est ce que vous faites là, les gars ?

-On pensait vous aider à vous préparer. Répondis Blaise totalement décontracté.

-Pas la peine, on a déjà quelqu'un. Répliquais-je.

-Qui ?

Je tire Alice par le bras et tout le monde écarquille les yeux.

-Alice, ma meilleure amie !

-Demo...Oujou-sama ! (Mais...Mademoiselle)

-**Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'être formelle avec moi. Tu es ma meilleure amie.**

-Mais on voulais voir vos robes. Se plaint Harry.

-Après.

-Au faite, si j'en juge ta tenue, tu viens de te réveiller et c'est pour ça que t'ai pas venu manger le magnifique menu à la citrouille que Dumbledore nous a préparé. Dis Blaise.

-Oh ! C'est dommage... J'ai loupé ça. Tant pis.

-Chanceuse. Répliqua-t-il en me tirant la langue tel un gamin.

J'attrape Pansy, la tire dans ma chambre et claque la porte au nez des garçons.

-Bon je vais prendre ma douche et Alice-chan va s'occuper de toi.

-Mais... Je...

-T'inquiète pas, elle parle très bien anglais et est extrêmement gentille. Je lui est déjà indiqué ce qu'elle doit faire.

-D'accord.

Je file donc dans la salle de bain et me douche, me lave les cheveux et utilise diverses crèmes et produits de beauté. Je sors après une heure, en peignoir. Pansy est dans la même tenue que moi et se fait faire un masque par les soins de la blonde. Je trouve qu'il manque un peu d'ambiance et je suis de bonne humeur. Une musique se fait entendre et je commence à chanter « Mr. Right ».

Pansy sourit et me regarde me trémousser, ça l'amuse je crois. Je suis bien... En même temps, je sèche mes cheveux et la brune enfile sa robe avec l'aide d' Alice. Je m'assoie ensuite devant la coiffeuse et me fait les ongles des mains, je les lime, les vernis en rouge, puis la blonde me fait les pieds. J'attends donc que tout ça sèche et Pansy se laisse faire par l'autre jeune fille. Les musiques défilent et je les chante par moment.

-Tu chantes vraiment bien, tu devrais faire une carrière. Me souffle la petite brune.

-Merci.

Alice nous regarde amusée, je suis déjà chanteuse.

J'enfile donc la magnifique robe que la blonde m'avait confectionné exprès pour l'événement. C'est une robe à bustier, blanche, ouverte dans le dos où les deux bouts sont maintenus par des rubans sangs. Elle est bouffante et possède quatre volants, elle s'arrête à mes genoux à l'avant, tandis que derrière, elle est plus longue. Le bustier et le bas sont séparés par un énorme noeud rouge. Les chaussures sont blanches, elles aussi, se sont des ballerines à talons que l'on ferme avec des rubans de la même couleur que le nœud et qui me vont jusqu'au genoux. J'enfile aussi une espèce de bracelet en tissu blanc plissé où passe un ruban sang que l'on attache en un nœud. Pansy aide aussi Alice a me préparer comme il ne lui manque plus que la coiffure. La blonde sort aussi un écrin de mon armoire qui contient mes bijoux. Elle me fait porter la croix en argent de la famille Tsuki où sont gravés mes initiales et aussi un ras de cou en dentelle noire où se trouve une rose rouge.

Après avoir mis la robe, je pars devant le miroir me contempler. Je n'en reviens pas, elle est magnifique !

-Wouha ! Chi'. Trop belle ! S'exclama Pansy.

-Merci, mais tout le mérite revient à Alice-chan. C'est elle qui l'a faite.

Pansy s'avance vers la jeune femme et lui dit qu'elle à fait du super bon travail. Je m'avance à mon tour et m'incline un peu et la remercie en japonais. Alice me regarde et un large sourire apparaît sur son visage. Elle nous fait signe de nous asseoir en face de la coiffeuse, pour commencer nos coiffures. Alice commence par boucler les cheveux de Pansy et les attache en chignons en faisait dépasser quelques mèches ondulées. Elle lui met une rose verte assez foncée avec des perles noires dans les cheveux, puis passe à moi. Elle ondule un petit peu mes cheveux et les partages en deux, les fait passer à l'avant sur mes épaules et accroche deux petits nœuds rouges avec des perles blanches de chaques côtés. Alice se munit de la laque pailleté et nous en met une petite dose à chacune. On finit de se maquiller et de se parfumer, j'ai choisi un parfum de rose assez doux tandis que Pansy a opté pour un parfum à la vanille. On a enfin fini après six heures de dur labeur. (Qui a dit que les filles mettais du temps à se préparer ?) Je passe une dernière fois devant le miroir Pansy dans la salle de bain finit et la nuit vient de tomber. Alice s'approche de moi.

-Arigato Alice-chan. (Merci Alice). **Tu as fait du très bon travail.**

**-C'est tout naturel Chi-chan.**

**-Maintenant, vas t'amuser toi aussi. Tu l'as bien mérité.**

**-Mais... Et toi ?**

**-Je me débrouille. Vas ! **

_Je scelle cette nuit par le sceau des shinigamis,_

_Que tous les esprits restés en ce bas monde puissent profiter des festivités._

Alice s'en va en nous disant : « Au revoir ! ». Je regarde l'heure et m'aperçois qu'il est déjà bien tard, le bal va commencer, je prends juste le masque blanc qui cache la moitié de mon visage et le met, je demande à la petite brune si elle en veut un, mais me répond négativement. Nous sortons et descendons à toute vitesse, on est les dernières, tout Poudlard se trouve déjà dans la salle des banquets. Nous ralentissons le pas et entrons calmement. À notre entrée, tout le monde se retourne. Nous nous avançons et voyons quelques mâchoires se décrocher, plusieurs élèves se demandent qui je suis, ne m'ayant pas reconnu à cause du masque. On se dirige donc toute les deux vers le groupe de serpentard composé de Blaise, Harry, Théodore, Vincent et Grégory. Draco n'est pas là, bizarre.

-Bien le bonsoir, mesdemoiselles. Nous dit Blaise, un air charmeur.

Je souris et regarde Pansy.

-Comment vous appelez vous ? Continue Harry en plein dans le jeu de Blaise.

-Pansy Parkinson

-Devinez ! Répondis je malicieusement.

-Et vous. Dit elle.

-Blaise et voici mes amis Harry, Théodore, Grégory et Vincent. Il ne manque plus que ce cher Draco, qui est... je ne sais où encore.

-Très bien. Fis je.

Harry s'approche en souriant, amusé.

-Voulez vous m'accorder cette danse ? Me dit il en s'inclinant et me baisant la main.

-C'est d'accord.

Il me prend par la taille et nous dansons une valse.

-Tu es magnifique, Chizuru.

Je rougis.

-Merci.

Nous dansons et cela se termine rapidement, il me laisse et Blaise vient danser avec moi, puis Grégory, suivit de Théodore et Vincent. Puis plusieurs autres élèves le font, quand je tombe nez à nez avec un jeune homme dans un costume noir avec une cape en soie noire. Son visage est caché par un masque noir, comme moi. Il me demande la danse qui va commencer et j'accepte, je suis intriguée par le personnage qui se trouve devant moi. Nous dansons et je me laisse porter, oubliant le reste du monde autour, il danse vraiment bien. J'entends la musique se terminer et il me serre un peu plus fort, rapprochant son visage du mien et dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Il se décale et disparaît dans la foule.

Je me dirige dans le hall où l'air est plus frais et essaye de me rafraîchir les idées. Mon premier baiser je suis encore sous le choque. Ses lèvres étaient si douce, avaient un parfum agréable, mielleux. Je passe un doigt sur mes lèvres et me reprends. Je retourne donc dans la salle des banquets avec une question en tête : « Mais qui est il ? ».

Je trouve toute la troupe près du bar, je m'approche et vois Draco arriver en même temps que moi dans un costume simple noir qui lui va horriblement bien.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle, voulez vous bien m'accorder cette danse.

Je fais disparaître mon masque qui se transforme en petits papillons.

-Bien sûr.

Il me sourit. Je me laisse donc faire, il danse plutôt bien. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et le laisse faire, rêveuse. La musique est douce, c'est un slow.

Tout d'un coup les portes claquent et se ferment, la musique s'arrête et je relève la tête surprise. Je m'arrête et trésaille. C'est mauvais ! Cinq démons de bas étages viennent de nous enfermés, ils s'approchent des élèvent qui tremblent devant leurs formes démoniaques. Je sors ma fausse baguette et ''lance un sort'' pour attirer leur attention. Ils m'ont vus et s'approchent dangereusement vers moi, les élèves près de Draco et moi se reculent. Le blond passe devant moi pour me protéger, mais je le sens trembler. Un démon arrive à notre hauteur et lève le bras, signe qu'il va attaquer. Je pousse Draco et envoie un coup de pied au démon qui se retrouve projeté contre un mur.

-C'est elle ! Dit il aux autres.

Ils se placent autour de moi en cercle et le cinquième se relève. Personne ne bouge. Un "avada kedavra" surgit du groupe de professeur. Un démon vole contre un mur.

-Stop! Ça ne les tue pas.

Le démon se relève et rejoint le cercle.

-Rejoins notre maître !

-Nous venons te chercher.

-Ne t'oppose pas à nous !

-C'est un ordre ? Demandai je septique.

-Ne sois pas stupide, tu ne peux rien.

-Jamais je ne le rejoindrai.

-Oh que si !

-Je le tuerai ! Dis je avec assurance.

-Nous ne voulions pas en arriver là, mais tu ne nous laisses pas le choix.

Je suis en alerte. L'un d'eux disparaît et réapparaît derrière moi, je lui donne un coup mais deux autres arrivent et je me prends un coup de pied, puis je me fait projeter. Je m'écroule sous la douleur, je ne peux pas me transformer devant tout Poudlard. Quatre démons s'approchent de la foule, retroussant leurs lèvres qui laissées apparaître leurs canines. Tandis que le cinquième venait vers moi. J'ai juste le temps de murmuré un : « Protego » et un mur invisible se crée entre les élèves et les démons. Ils semblent en colère et se tournent vers moi. Je suis encore par terre et sourie, satisfaite. Le démon le plus près de moi attrape mon bras, me relève et me projette à nouveau.

-Ça vous plaît princesse ?

Je me relève rapidement et esquive l'un deux. Je ferme les yeux et appelle : « **Sébastian, Alice, je vous l'ordonne. Détruisez ses déchets** ! ». Les démons ricanaient.

-Ils ne viendront pas cette fois ci.

-Vous croyez ?

-Pour sûr. Dit il sadiquement.

_-Par le pacte qui vous relit à moi, je vous demande d'apparaître et de protéger votre maîtresse._

Un vent souffle, je ferme les yeux et sens deux mains de deux personnes différentes se poser sur mes épaules.

-**Désolé pour le retard** Hime-sama(princesse) ! Dirent Alice et Sébastian à l'unisson.

-**Veuillez vous reculez, s'il vous plaît**. Me prévient Sébastian.

Je recule donc à sa demande et passe de l'autre côté du « Protego » avec les élèves et professeurs et le renforce en plaquant une main contre le mur invisible. Mes deux protecteurs prennent leurs apparences naturelles Sebastian, un homme assez grand, mince, aux yeux rouges et cheveux noirs style visual kei, fait surgir ses ailes d'anges noir et fit apparaître une énorme épée. Les yeux d'Alice devinrent écarlates, elle fit apparaître un sabre japonais. Les deux personnages attaquèrent les démons un part un et les tuèrent, ils laissèrent juste le dernier en vie mais blesser, à genoux devant moi. Je m'approche un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Tu pourras dire à ton maître que jamais je ne le rejoindrai.

Je m'approche de lui et murmure à son oreille.

-Le traître te rejoindra bientôt, dit lui au revoir de ma part.

Je prends le sabre d' Alice, la plante dans le cœur du démon et il se désintègre. Je rends l'arme à sa propriétaire et mes deux protecteurs reprennent forme humaine.

-**Pardonnez nous notre arrivée tardive**. Disent ils en s'agenouillant devant moi.

-**Relevez vous tout les deux ! Vous m'avez protégé à nouveau et je vous dois la vie.**

**-Oujo-sama, ne dites pas ça, c'est notre travail de vous protéger.**

Je les enlace et les remercie à nouveau.

**-Retournez à vos occupations maintenant !**

-Demo... (Mais)

-**La menace est éradiquée, votre tâche est accomplie.**

Ils hochent la tête et disparaissent ensemble. Je me tourne et vois la salle ébahit. Le directeur me fait signe de le suivre et m'emmène dans son bureau.

**A suivre...**

Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre. Bien ? Pas bien ?

Qui est le mystérieux jeune homme du bal ? Qui a embrassé Chizuru ? Vous avez une idée ?

Bien sûr, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre un peu de démon pour gâcher le bal. Les ennuis et explications recommencent pour Chi-chan. Va-t-elle tout révéler ? Vous le saurai dans le prochain chapitre.


	8. Explication

**Auteur : **Yuki Kuro

**Genre** : Romance & Humour. Un gros délire sur l'univers d'Harry Potter avec un scénario quand même. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des personnages relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout à J.K ROWLING.

**Note 1 : **Première histoire que j'écris sur le monde d'Harry Potter.

**Note 2** : Le personnage de Chizuru Kurotsuki est une de mes inventions et j'interdis quiconque de l'utiliser sans ma permission.

**Note 3** : Dans la fic, Chi-chan parle en japonais avec Alice et Sébastian. Je le mettrai en gras.

**Please, don't let me alone**

Chapitre 8 : Explication

J'arrive dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il m'invite à m'asseoir, je m'exécute et il me tend un bol remplit de bonbons aux citrons.

-Une douceur ?

-Non merci.

-Très bien.

Il range le bol et s'appuie sur son bureau et me fixe.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Miss Kurotsuki. Donc pouvez vous me dire ce qu'il c'est passé ce soir ?

-Biensûr, nous avons été attaqué par des démons ?

-J'ai bien vu, merci. Dit il en soupirant. Mais pourquoi se sont ils arrêtés et vous ont attaqués vous plutôt que le reste de la salle ? Et pouvez vous me dire qui était ces deux personnes avec vous ? Et pourquoi les démons vous ont appelés princesse ?

-Ça fait beaucoup de questions. Mais bon, je vais tout vous dire.

Il s'adosse contre son fauteuil et m'écoute attentivement.

-Je suis poursuivie par un malade qui a au passage a tué mes parents alors que je n'étais seulement âgée de cinq ans.

-Pourquoi en a-t-il après vous ?

-Je possède... un certain... pourvoir, qu'il souhaite s'approprier.

-D'accord et vous êtes venue à Poudlard pour demander une... protection.

-Oui !

-Bien, mais il aurait fallu me prévenir, car les barrières n'ont pas pu les contenir. Vu vos exploits ce soir, je souhaiterai que vous nous aidiez à améliorer la protection de l'école.

-Très bien. Je le ferai.

-C'est entendu. Mais maintenant, finissez de répondre à mes questions.

-Les deux personnes qui sont apparus ce soir sont mes protecteurs, Alice et Sebastian, une shinigami et un ange déchu, ils ont tout deux jurés fidélité à notre famille. Après l'attaque au manoir et la mort de mes parents, ils m'ont emmené avec eux et ont veillé sur moi jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis venue à Poudlard sans eux car je souhaiterai qu'ils se reposent, leur magie est entrain de s'affaiblir. Nous sommes souvent attaqués par des démons comme ceux que vous avez vu ce soir. Donc je leur permets de se reposer avant la bataille finale, car j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle pour nous tous. Le sang pur qui me poursuit est un démon damné qui vient de s'allier à Voldemort.

Je vois le visage de Dumbledor s'assombrir.

-Le seul moyen de le battre, c'est que je le tue moi-même, je suis la seule ayant ce pouvoir là. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne peux pas le tuer tant qu'il est faible à cause des corps d'emprunts.

-Tu devras nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur lui et t'entraîner avec Harry. Dit il sombrement.

-D'accord.

-De plus, j'ai entendu tes exploits en métamorphose.

Je rougis

-Tu es puissante, je le sais, je le sens.

-Je pense que si je demande à Tatsu, il pourra aussi nous aider à protéger le château.

-Tatsu ?

-Le dragon que j'ai donné à Hagrid. Son pouvoir est scellé et je suis sa maîtresse.

-Très bien. Bon continuons, pourquoi t'ont-ils appelés princesse ?

-C'est le nom qu'ils me donnent, car leur maître me désire.

-Il veut tes pouvoirs ?

-Oui, mais pour les avoir, il ne peut pas me tuer, les seuls moyens sont le pacte du « mariage ensanglanté » et/ou me faire un enfant qui récupérerait mes pouvoirs.

-Je vois. Donc nous vous assurons une protection, comme M. Potter, à partir de maintenant. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, retournez vous amuser, le bal n'est pas terminé. Dit il en souriant à la fin de sa phrase.

-Merci monsieur.

Je me lève et sors de son bureau en le saluant. Je descends l'escalier et trouve Blaise, Draco, Harry, Pansy et Théodore entrain de m'attendre.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demandais je.

-On t'attendait. Répondirent-ils.

-On veux surtout des explications. Intervient Draco.

-Très bien. Mais montons d'abord. Dis je.

Nous allons donc dans la salle commune des serpentards, d'autres élèves s'y trouvent déjà.

-Les filles vous n'avez qu'à venir dans notre dortoir, on sera tranquille. Dit Harry.

-D'accord, mais d'abord allons nous changer. J'aime beaucoup ma robe mais là, je veux quelque chose de plus confortable. Répondis je.

-Alors, à toute à l'heure.

Pansy me suit dans ma chambre et nous nous changeons. J'opte pour un short noir avec des bas raillés noir et blanc, un t-shirt blanc et un gilet noir. J'enlève tout les accessoires de la soirée que je porte et les rangent sauf ma croix argentée. Pansy, remet son pantalon et son pull, puis on sort pour monter dans le dortoir des garçons. On toc et Théodore vient nous ouvrir. Nous entrons, tout les autres sont assis sur leur lit qu'ils viennent de mettre les uns à cotés des autres. Je m'assois à côté de Harry et Draco Pansy s'assoit en face de nous avec Blaise et Théo'. Ils me regardent tous à part Harry qui sais déjà tout, il ouvre la bouche et veut m'aider à leur expliquer. Je lui fais signe de se taire et le remercie. Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide.

-Bon... je vais vous raconter depuis le début. Commençais je.

Bien sûr je ne compte pas leur parler de mes origines donc je changerai quelques passages de mon passé.

-Lors de mes 5 ans, notre manoir a été attaqué par un démon au sang pur. Il se nomme Byakuya. Il a massacré tout les gardes, puis se fut au tour de mon père qu'il tua après une lutte acharnée, pendant se temps ma mère scella mon pouvoir, car le démon veut... cette « chose »... en moi. À la fin du rituel, il nous trouva et tua ma mère, me serrant encore dans ses bras. Je ne me souviens de pas grand chose après ça, à part une explosion, la douleur, les cris, la mort...

Ils me regardent tous avec pitié mais je continue mon récit.

-Jusqu'à maintenant Alice-chan et Sebastian-kun, que vous avez vu ce soir, sont mes protecteurs. Byakuya est faible depuis le massacre au manoir, mais envoie régulièrement ses sbires pour me chercher. Et récemment, j'ai appris qu'il s'était allié au Lord Noir... Je suis donc venue à Poudlard pour prévenir Harry et me battre à ses côtés, car les démons se mêleront à votre bataille finale.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains.

-Mon chemin est tracé, je ne vois que le sang, la douleur et à la fin la mort. Je blesse tout ceux qui m'entoure.

Harry me prend dans ses bras et essaye de me réconforter.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de notre pitié. Coupa Draco sèchement. Pourtant c'est ce que tu fais là, tu pleurniches. Mais est ce que tu vois Harry se morfondre. Il affronte son destin, lui.

-Draco ! S'indigna Pansy.

Je me lève donc dangereusement vers Draco, je le regarde et ne vois que son air hautain. En colère, je le prends par le col de sa chemise et le plaque au mur le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, toi ! Hurlais je. Toi, tes parents sont là, tu n'es qu'un fils à papa. Des que t'as un problème ton père va le régler. Moi je n'ai rien. Je ne vois que la mort partout où je vais. J'attire les démons et les ennuis !

Il tremble à mes paroles sous mes mains. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et j'entre dans son subconscient, lui faisant parvenir le massacre de mes parents. Je sens une main me tirer en arrière et me faire lâcher le pauvre petit blond, le laissant avec la vision de morts atroces. Je me fais tirer de force dans la salle de bain, la porte se ferme, puis Harry me gifle.

-Nan mais ça va pas ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais. Tu te dis puissante, mais là je ne vois qu'une faible, qui blesse les autres pour fermer ses blessures.

-Tais toi, tu ne sais rien ! Sifflais je.

-Oh que si.

Je me jette sur le brun qui tombe sur le carrelage froid.

-Vas y, frappe moi ! Si tu en as le courage.

S'en est trop, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Je me lève et balance mon poing dans la glace. Ma main saigne, je me recroqueville sur moi même au fond de la pièce, Harry sort et me laisse seule. Je me lève après quelques minutes et entends un : « Oh mon dieu ! ». Je répare le miroir avec mes pouvoirs, soigne ma blessure et me regarde. Je suis pris d'une douleur fulgurante à la tête, je manque de tomber et me rattrape au lavabo. J'entends une voie dans ma tête.

-Tu es faible ! Laisse moi t'aider. Dit elle.

Je contemple mon reflet et vois apparaître une ombre derrière mon, elle m'enlace.

-Laisse moi te prêter ma force, nous serons plus forte à deux.

Je reconnais d'un coup la voix, c'est la folie qui me gagne. Je me ressaisit.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je me débrouillerai.

-Si tu le dis. N'oublie pas, je suis toujours en toi.

La voix s'éteint dans ces derniers mots. Je prends un air grave et je suis décidée. Je sors de la salle de bain et voit Pansy proche du blond, entrain de pleurer. Je m'approche tout doucement et écarte la brunette. Je me met à cheval sur le blond, le prends dans mes bras et pose sa tête sur ma poitrine.

-Pardon Draco. Je n'aurais pas dû... Je vais effacer ça de ta mémoire.

Je pose une main sur sa tête, mais il me retient.

-Mais...

-Comme tu l'as dit je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'est ta douleur. Maintenant oui, alors je veux garder ça en mémoire.

Je le regarde stupéfaite et il me fait un clin d'œil. Je me lève et me dirige au centre de la pièce pour capter toute l'attention.

-Je fais une promesse ce soir, je promets de ne plus jamais être faible comme je viens de l'être. Et je promet de détruire Byakuya.

Tout le monde me sourient et Harry prend un oreiller et vient m'assommer avec. S'en suis une bataille de chatouille, où je hurle et me tords de rire. Je demande à Pansy de m'aider, ce qu'elle fait, puis tous les autres nous rejoignent dans notre délire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Après la bataille, nous sommes tous couchés les uns sur les autres. Je suis allongée sur Draco et Harry, Pansy sur moi et Blaise et lui sur Théodore. On s'endort petit à petit les uns sur les autres.

Je me réveille en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, je suis enlacé par quelqu'un. Je lève la tête et vois le blond me serrer dans ses bras.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? Demandais je.

-Non, je suis insomniaque. J'ai vu que tu étais entrain de faire ,certainement, un cauchemar, alors je t'ai prise dans mes bras pour te calmer. Dit-il simplement

-Merci. Bredouillais je.

-Allez rendors toi.

Il remonte la couverture sur nous et je plonge à nouveau dans un sommeil profond, mais sans rêve, toujours dans ses bras.

**A suivre...**

Petit moment de crise, puis de douceur pour Chi-chan. Alors, sur quelle lancée vais je continuer ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Ja ne ! Kisu.


	9. Action Vérité

**Auteur : **Yuki Kuro

**Genre** : Romance & Humour. Un gros délire sur l'univers d'Harry Potter avec un scénario quand même. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des personnages relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout à J.K ROWLING.

**Note 1 : **Première histoire que j'écris sur le monde d'Harry Potter.

**Note 2** : Le personnage de Chizuru Kurotsuki est une de mes inventions et j'interdis quiconque de l'utiliser sans ma permission.

**Note 3** : Dans la fiction, Chi-chan parle en japonais avec Alice et Sébastian. Je le mettrai en gras.

**Please, don't let me alone**

_**Chapitre 9 : Action, Vérité**_

Je me réveille le lendemain, tirée des bras de Morphée par une horrible voix qui semble crier de se lever. J'ouvre un œil pour le refermer aussitôt, j'articule juste un : « Urusai » (la ferme) et m'enroule dans la couverture. Là, la protagoniste ne semblant pas vouloir nous laisser dormir, tire la couette et je tremble de froid. Je me calfeutre un peu plus dans les bras de Draco qui semble encore dormir lui aussi.

-DEBOUT ! Crie Pansy.

J'ouvre un œil et suis aveuglé par l'horrible lumière du soleil. Je me tourne trop violemment pour échapper au rayon et tombe du lit.

-ITAII !

Je met quelques minutes à me relever et me recouche prenant la couverture avec moi. Draco grogne quand je me replace et m'étreint à nouveau. Pansy semble s'énerver avec nous deux et je ne l'entends plus tout. D'un coup, j'ai horriblement froid, je suis gelée. Je me relève en vitesse avec le blond. On est trempé, la serpentarde vient de nous lancer un « Aquamenti » qui nous a trempé. Elle est écroulée de rire sur le sol, les autres tremblent de peur devant l'orage qui s'annonce. Je croise le regard de Draco et je vois qu'on a la même idée et on affiche un sourire sadique. Elle va souffrir, on ne réveil pas un Malefoy, ni une Kurotsuki ainsi. Pansy arrête de rire et commence à courir vers la porte, trop tard je suis déjà devant, ça a du bon de se déplacer plus rapidement que les autres. Elle change de direction et tombe sur le serpentard qui la retient. Je le rejoins et on lui attache les mains avec une corde que je viens de faire apparaître. On la porte jusque dans la salle de bain, la jette sous une douche et nous allumons l'eau froide. On sort en courant de la pièce et nous entendons juste un cri suraigu. Le blond et moi nous écroulons sur le lit et nous nous tordons de rire sous les regards surpris des trois autres. Pansy sort comme une flèche de la salle de bain et on se stoppe de rire, pour mieux recommencer. Elle semble furieuse.

-Vous êtes deux grands malades ! Hurle-t-elle.

-C'est qui qu'a décidé de nous réveiller comme une sauvage ? Réplique le prince de serpentard.

-Je vous réveille parce que c'est l'heure. Et puis depuis quand tu dors avec Chizuru ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas ? Lui dit il en lui tirant la langue.

-Bon faudrait aller s'habiller maintenant, fini les enfantillages. Coupa Théo'.

Je me relève, leur dit à plus tard et vais me doucher dans ma chambre. Je ressors propre et j'enfile une mini-jupe avec un t-shirt noir et des longues mitaines noires. Je les rejoins dans la salle commune, on attend plus que l'autre folle (Pansy). Harry s'approche de moi et murmure à mon oreille.

-Alors, t'as passé une bonne nuit princesse ?

Je rougis et lui fait un geste très mature, je lui tire la langue. La petite brune arrive enfin et nous tire pour aller manger. Notre petite troupe arrive la dernière bien sûr, vu notre « réveil ». On s'assoit tranquillement sous les regards de certains élèves. Je me sens vraiment observer, Draco se rapproche de moi et lance alors un regard qui tue, à chaque élève nous dévisageant. On commence à manger quand Blaise pose une question au blond qui de peu manque de s'étouffer.

-C'était bien cette nuit, Dray ? Dit il sournoisement.

Je le vois rougir un peu, mais il se reprend très vite.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ta petit nuit avec la princesse ! Rit il.

-Mais pourquoi vous m'appelez tous princesse ? Demandais je exaspérée.

Personne ne me répond et les hiboux arrivent. Tous reçoivent des lettres ou au moins_ la Gazette_. Il l'ouvre pratiquement tous et la lisent. Je vois le blond qui manque de s'étouffer une deuxième fois, décidément. Harry ferme son journal et me regarde, mais ne dit rien. Puis tous les élèves font de même.

-NANI !? (Quoi)

-Euh... non... Rien.

-Dis moi !

Harry semble incertain, j'ai pas envie d'attendre qu'il se décide et lui arrache sa Gazette. Je l'ouvre et je pâlis. Kamisama, nande ? Pourquoi moi ? Je ferme le journal et me tape la tête contre la table.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ? Se risque Théodore.

Je relève la tête.

-Parce que je croyais être enfin tranquille. Mais non, quelqu'un m'a vendu !

-Mais c'est génial ça ! S'écria Pansy. Je comprends pourquoi tu es ainsi maintenant.

-Ah bon ! Comment elle est ? Demande Blaise.

-Bah … Elle est déjà super belle et puis elle chante magnifiquement bien.

-Tu l'as entendu chanter !? S'exclame Harry.

-Oui quand on se préparer. Répond elle simplement.

-C'est vrai qu'elle a une voix énorme. Dit le brun.

Je me cache limite sous la table.

-Tu l'as déjà entendu ? Coupe un certain blond.

-Euh... Oui. Elle est connue dans le monde moldu, elle était déjà mannequin international et chanteuse en Asie. Expliqe Ryry.

-Tu le savais et t'as rien dit ! Crie limite Blaise.

-Arrêtez. Déjà dans le monde moldu c'est dur d'être connue, mais maintenant dans le monde magique aussi. Soufflais je.

L'atmosphère est un peu tendu.

-Bon ! Je vous propose un jeu après. Dis Blaise.

-Quoi comme ? L'interroge Théodore.

-Action/ Vérité. Lâcha-t-il.

-T'es sûr de toi. Dis je sur un ton lubrique.

-Pas de problème. Répond il sur le même ton.

On finit notre petit déjeuné et nous remontons dans les dortoirs et squattons à nouveau la chambre des garçons. Vincent nous a rejoint aussi. Ils font apparaître des coussins au sol et on s'assoit par terre. Le jeu commence.

-Bon, je commence. Dis Blaise.

-Très bien. Répondis-je.

Blaise : - Action ou Vérité ?

Chizuru:- Vérité !

Blaise: -As-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

Chizuru : Oui.

Blaise : Qui ?

Chi' : Je ne sais pas, c'était au bal. C'était mon premier baiser.

J'ai le droit aux yeux qui s'écarquillent de la part de tout le monde. C'est pas ma faute !

Blaise : Bon... Ok...

Chi' : Alors Harry. Action ou Vérité.

H.:-Vérité !

Chi' : Comment était ta dernière relation ?

Harry : De la merde, c'était avec Cho Chang et je crois que je suis gay finalement.

Draco : Tiens le Survivant est homo maintenant.

Ryry : Tais toi un peu Malefoy. Bon Vincent à ton tour.

Vincent : Action !

H: Embrasse Pansy.

Il s'exécute de suite. Je crois que ces deux là sortent ensemble.

Théodore : Vérité !

Vincent : Avec qui sors tu en ce moment ?

Théo' rougit violemment.

-Je ne peux pas le dire.

Vincent : Véritacerum ?

Théo' : Non c'est bon je vais le dire... Blaise !

Il rougit, c'est trop mignon. Blaise vient le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la tempe.

Puis on passe à Pansy qui a dû dire comment était sa relation avec Vincent, puis le tour de Draco vient d'arriver.

Draco : Vérité !

Pansy : Très bien. Dit nous pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à nous rejoindre lors du bal ? On veut la vérité, on a installé un sort pour ça. Ou si tu préfère, il y a du Véritacérum.

Je vois le blond pâlir littéralement et Pansy affiche un sourire triomphant. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe.

Draco : Très bien. Je suis allé danser avec Chizuru avant d'arriver.

Chi' : Mais j'ai dansé avec …

Je m'arrête et viens de comprendre. C'est pas possible, j'ai ….

Harry : Euh... Ça va Chi' ?

Je pâlis et porte un doigt à ma bouche.

Pansy : Et quoi d'autre encore ?

Draco : Je me suis changé avant de tous vous rejoindre, je portais un masque noir et un autre costume au début. Et j'ai embrassé Chizuru. Contente !?

La petite brune a l'air vraiment satisfaite. Tout les autres le regardent, puis m'examinent. Harry s'est rapproché et me tient dans ses bras, j'en tremble presque.

Dray : Pardon... Je ne voulais pas te le cacher. Je...

Harry le coupa d'un geste de la main.

-Tu ne sais donc pas que pour les asiatiques le premier baiser et la première fois sont importantes ? Franchement qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ! Hurla presque le brun.

Draco : Comment je pouvais le savoir ?

Harry : En lui demandant !

Je plaque ma main sur la bouche du Survivant et me regarde ahuri.

Chizuru : C'est bon ! Ce n'est pas grave.

Je rougis violemment.

-Et puis je l'aime bien ce petit blond.

Je me jette en même temps dans ses bras. Ils semblent tous plus qu'étonnés, même mon petit blond qui me regarde avec ses yeux de merlan frit. Je ne peux pas y résister, je l'embrasse fougueusement et me calfeutre contre lui.

C'est à son tour de poser la question fatidique à Blaise.

-Je choisis action, dit-il avec assurance.

Je murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de mon petit blond qui a l'air ravit de mon idée.

-Enlève le haut de Théo', enduit le de chocolat et lèche son torse.

Je vois le brun me fusiller du regard, il doit se douter que c'est de moi. J'attends de voir sa vengeance. Il s'exécute donc et prend beaucoup de plaisir à lèche et entendre gémir son copain. Il termine et me pose la même question que Draco.

-Action ! Répondis-je intriguée.

-Draco adorerai voir ton corps j'en suis sûr. Mets toi en maillot de bain sexy et fais lui une jolie marque de suçon. Bien sûr il ne doit pas gémir, sinon tu devras enlever le haut. Alors Dray à toi de te retenir.

Draco : SADIQUE !

Blaise : Moi ? Pas du tout.

Je me lève et vais dans la salle de bain. Je ressors 5 minutes plus tard en bikini noir avec une chaînette argentée autour de la taille et des talons aiguilles noirs. Ils sont tous bouche bée devant moi et mon blond écarquille même les yeux. Je me place donc au-dessus de lui dans une position plutôt dominatrice et commence par lui lèche sensuellement le cou, pour lui mordiller l'oreille et finis par lui faire un énorme suçon. Je vois qu'il se retient pour moi, il est trop chou. Mon action s'arrête et je regarde Draco, je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort, je vois une grosse marque violacée dans son cou. Je pense qu'il a compris vu mon regard inquiet et il me sert contre lui. Le jeu continu jusque tard dans la soirée jusqu'à ce que, prise de fatigue, annonce que je vais me coucher. Je sors du dortoir et traverse la salle commune pour aller dans ma chambre. Je murmure le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvre, je rentre et suis attrapée par quelqu'un qui entre à son tour. Je fais volte face à mon suiveur et m'aperçois que c'est le blond.

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur.

-C'est bon. Répondis-je pour le rassurer.

-Je voulais vraiment m'excuser pour le bal, j'aurai dû te demander...

-Draco, tais toi !

Je l'embrasse et puis notre baiser ce fait intense, sa langue quémande l'accès de ma bouche et je lui autorise. Sa langue vient retrouver sa jumelle et exécutent un magnifique ballet ensemble. Le manque d'air se fait ressentir, on s'éloigne un peu l'un de l'autre, tout en restant proche. Je sens la magie se propager dans la pièce, c'est très intense, étonnant.

-Chizuru, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

-Oui.

-Biensur, c'est un privilège que je te fais et … Tu as dit oui ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui et puis tais toi un peu.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau et c'est reparti. Un peu plus tard, il me souhaite une bonne nuit presque à contre cœur et me vole un dernier baiser. Je vais me coucher, exténuée, en repensant à tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Puis je sombre petit à petit dans les bras de Morphée.

**A suivre...**

Ce chapitre est un petit délire avec une amie qui se reconnaîtra certainement quand elle lira ce chapitre. Merci à elle de m'avoir aidé à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et je vous souhaite par la même occasion de bonnes vacances.

Ja ne ! Kiss !


	10. Le secret de Draco

**Auteur : **Yuki Kuro

**Genre** : Romance & Humour. Un gros délire sur l'univers d'Harry Potter avec un scénario quand même. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des personnages relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout à J.K ROWLING.

**Note 1 : **Première histoire que j'écris sur le monde d'Harry Potter.

**Note 2** : Le personnage de Chizuru Kurotsuki est une de mes inventions et j'interdis quiconque de l'utiliser sans ma permission.

**Note 3** : Dans la fic', Chi-chan parle en japonais avec Alice et Sébastian. Je le mettrai en gras.

**Please, don't let me alone**

**Chapitre 10** : Le secret de Draco

Une alarme stridente me sort de mon sommeil. Je cherche ce fichu réveil qui me tape sur le système et quand je l'ai enfin trouvé, je l'éteins. Mes yeux papillonnèrent, signe d'un réveil difficile, je me lève doucement et les images de la soirée de hier me revinrent en tête. Je file sous la douche pour essayer de me changer les idées et après m'être habillée, je descends prendre mon petit déjeuné dans la Grande Salle.

J'aperçois Harry déjà assis à notre table et qui à l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Je m'approche donc de lui et m'assois tout en me servant un café bien chaud et des tartines beurre - confiture. Le brun s'arrête de manger et me dévisage.

-Nani ? (Quoi?)

Il me fait un de ses grands sourires malicieux, près à me poser une question gênante, je le sens.

-Alors comment c'était avec ton blondinet ?

-C'était bien...

-Rien que ça ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas Onii-chan.

Il se rapproche et commence à me chatouiller pour me faire cracher le morceau. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me tortiller dans tout les sens et je ne remarque même pas l'arrivée des autres membres de notre petit groupe. Ce n'est que plus tard, quand les assauts de Ryry se font moins ressentir, que je vois Draco nous dévisager l'air mécontent.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Dit le blond d'un ton glacial.

Harry se stoppe nette et on le regarde surpris.

-Rien, on rigole. Répond le brun simplement

-C'est sûr, tu t'amuses en tripotant les gens à côté de toi. Je savais pas que t'étais si ouvert. Bientôt tu vas lui demander de venir faire une partie de jambe en l'air avec toi aussi.

-Draco ! Les coupais je.

-Oh non Chi'. Je n'ai pas fini avec lui. Répliqua le blond.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves Dray, je n'ai rien fait de mal.

-Ne m'appelle pas Dray !

-Draco calme toi enfin. Lui dis je.

-Mais je suis calme, tu ne vois pas. Il n'a pas besoin de te toucher comme ça.

-En faite, tu es juste jaloux que je sois proche de Chizuru. Déclara le brun.

Le blond se eva dans un bond et fondit sur le pauvre brun qui se retrouva par terre, écrasé par la furie au dessus de lui prêt à le frapper.

-DRACO ! Hurlais je.

Le concerné tourna la tête et se prit au passage une magnifique claque. Il est allé trop loin. Je me lève et pars en courant sans faire attention où je vais.

Je finis ma course dans les cachots, ça tombe bien, on commence par potion. Je me laisse glisser contre un mur en pierre, replis mes jambes sur moi et me cache le visage avec. J'ai envie de pleurer, qu'est ce que j'ai fait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends les pas de quelqu'un s'approcher et lève la tête. C'est Pansy, elle s'approche de moi et vient s'asseoir.

-Tu sais Chi' …. Draco... Comment dire ? Dit-elle mal à l'aise.

-Je t'écoute. Soupirais je.

-Ne lui en veux pas... Soupira-t-elle.

-Mais je ne lui en veux pas.

-Tu sais, il ne fait pas exprès... Il tient à toi et il est à demi veela. Avoua enfin la petite brune.

Je ne dis rien et écarquille les yeux quand je me remémore ce que j'ai lu sur le sujet. Je comprends mieux son attitude ce matin.

-Mais pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ? Demandais je.

-Peu de personnes le savent. Il ne savait pas comment te le dire. Il tient énormément à toi et à peur que tu le rejettes.

-Ça ne me fait rien qu'il soit un veela, je l'accepte et l'aime comme il est.

-Tu l'aimes !? Vous sortez ensemble !?

-Eto... Hai... Hai. Dis je en rougissant.

-C'est génial !

On entend des élèves s'approcher de nous et nous nous taisons. Ce sont des Gryffondors, j'aperçois le roux et sa bande. Il se détache de son groupe et vient vers nous, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Tiens, tiens. Mais qui voilà. Nous lança-t-il.

-Ouvre les yeux et tu sauras. Répliquais je sèchement.

-On range ses crocs le monstre !

-Ta gueule Weasley ! Lâcha Pansy.

-Oh... Mais c'est que t'as des gardes du corps en plus.

-Plus que tu n'en crois. Et si tu ne veux pas finir en steak pour dragon, je te conseil de dégager.

-Ne me fais pas rire. Et puis je me demande bien comment Malefoy a pu tomber sous ton charme.

-Peut être qu'elle l'a ensorcelé. Répliqua un garçon du nom de Seamus Finnigan.

Comment e-t-il pu savoir pour Dray et moi ? Nous aurait-il entendu ? Me demandais je.

Je me relève et serre les poings pour ne pas lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. À ce moment là, Draco et les autres arrivèrent.

-Tiens ton prince charmant est là. Ricana Dean Thomas.

Pansy se décala vers le groupe de serpentards, tandis que je bouillonnais. Je crois que je fis passer ma colère au blond qui s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras. Je ne bougea pas.

-Que c'est écœurant. Déclara Ron.

-Tais-toi, Weasley. Coupa Harry.

-Oh... Mais qui voilà, c'est ce traître de Potter. Lâcha Seamus.

-La ferme ! Dis je d'un ton sec.

-Écoute, va sucer l'autre qu'on t'entende plus. Déclara Ron.

Je sentis Draco se tendre et me lâchait. Je vis ses cheveux s'allonger un peu et sa canine grandir. Les gènes de veela en lui apparurent et avant que je ne puisse le retenir, il se jeta sur le roux et le frappa.

Je vis la peur traverser les yeux de Ron quand il fut plaqué au mur. Je m'avança doucement vers le blond qui continuait de frapper le gryffondor. Des cris étouffés se firent entendre.

-Lâche le Dray ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Dis je posément.

-Je vais lui faire regretter ses paroles.

Je passe mes bras autour de son torse et enfuie mon visage dans le coup du blond, qui à mon contact se détend et lâche prise. Weasley se retrouve à terre, se tenant le cou. J'aperçois les regards choqués et entraîne mon ange plus loin à l'abri de regards.

-Calme toi, dis je en l'embrassant.

Il répond de suite au baiser et l'approfondit, je sens ses gênes de veela disparaître et je l'enlace pendant quelques minutes. Nous revenons ensuite en cours qui va commencer, on s'assoit chacun à notre place et Snape nous jeta un regard noir lors de notre entrée.

-Bon, j'ai décidé, pour le bien de tout le monde et pour ne pas pénaliser les bons élèves qui sont plutôt rares dans cette école, de faire des groupes de niveau. Vous noterez aussi qu'il y aura un devoir noté qui comptera et vous entraînera pour vos ASPICS l'année suivante.

À cette annonce la tension augmenta, qui va se retrouver avec qui était la seule qui nous traversait l'esprit. Le professeur de potion saisit une liste sur son bureau et commença à nommer les groupes.

- Miss Kurotsuki, vous êtes avec M. Malefoy Miss Granger avec Théodore Nott Miss Parkinson avec Miss Patil M. Potter avec M. Zabini M. Weasley avec M. Goyle M. Crabbe avec M. Finnigan...

Les élèves de Gryffondors et Serpentards faisaient des grimaces à l'entente de leurs noms avec celui d'un de l'autre maison. Quand Snape eu fini les groupes, il ordonna à chacun de se mettre avec son binôme et la salle s'exécuta. Pendant toute l'heure, on dût confectionner une potion « Goutte du Mort Vivant ». Jusqu'au moment où je sens une horrible odeur et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir et lance un « Protego » sur les élèves et le professeur Snape présent, oubliant de me protéger et un chaudron explosa. L'explosion se fait entendre à travers tout Poudlard, je suis projetée contre un mur de la salle et tombe inconsciente.

La fumée se dissipe et j'entends une voix inquiète m'appeler et c'est à ce moment là que je me réveille dans les bras de Draco. Je sursaute et regarde autour de moi. L'explosion a tout soufflé, mais les personnes présentes semblent aller bien. Je suis soulagée.

-Bon, ce qui ne sont pas estropiés ou mort peuvent y aller. Les autres passez à l'infirmerie. Et j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor car M. Londubat devrait savoir qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec des ingrédients explosifs et aussi pour avoir mis la vie de vos camarades en danger. Annonça le professeur Snape.

Je me relève, aidée de Draco et Harry qui me tiennent fermement.

-Chi-chan, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. Suggéra mon Onii-chan.

-C'est bon, je vais très bien.

-Mais...

-Chut !

-Laisse la moi. Dis aux autres qu'on vous rejoint dans la salle commune. Intervient le blond.

Harry me lâcha et me laissa avec le serpentard qui resserra son emprise autour de moi.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas te faire examiner par Mme Pomfresh ?

-Non c'est bon je te dis !

-Très bien, alors on va les rejoindre. Répondis simplement Draco.

Nous nous dirigeons vers notre salle commune et on arriva après dix bonnes minutes à l'intérieur de salle, parce que le vert et argent m'avait demandé toutes les deux secondes d'aller à l'infirmerie. Ce que j'ai fortement refusé, jusqu'à m'énerver un petit peu. Suite à ça, le blond s'est tu pendant le reste de notre trajet.

À peine sommes nous entrés que Pansy, Blaise, Théodore et Harry accoururent vers nous. Je me détache de Dray et pars dans ma chambre, suivis du reste des serpentards. On s'assoit sur les fauteuils qui viennent d'apparaître à ma demande. Puis une longue discussion s'en suis, Draco jette toujours des regards inquiets en ma direction et je décide de m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je me love contre son torse et il se détend un peu dans un soupir, tandis que les autres nous regardent ébahis.

-Dites, savez vous pourquoi l'explosion ne nous a pas touché ? Demande Théodore.

-À ton avis ? Répliqua Pansy en me regardant.

-Chi-chan ! C'était toi !? S'exclama le châtain.

-Mais oui, maintenant que tu le dis. C'est le même sort qu'à Halloween ! Répliqua Blaise.

-Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas protégée d'abord ? Demanda Harry.

-Il est plus important de protéger les gens du danger quitte à se sacrifier. C'est ce que je pense. Répondis je simplement.

-Mais … Essaya la brune.

-Tu es complètement folle ! S'indigna le blond. On allé pas mourir lors de cette explosion quand même ! Tu t'es mise en danger pour rien !

Je me lève et fais volte face à mon interlocuteur.

-Écoute Draco. Tu juges cet incident comme mineur mais détrompe toi. Il est bien plus grave, même Snape l'a dit.

-Il exagère toujours. Répliqua aussitôt le vert et argent.

-Et qu'aurai je fait si tu avais été touché gravement ? Tu y penses des fois ? Qu'aurais je fait si l'un de vous seriez mort ? Dit moi Dray ! M'emportais je.

Blaise, Harry, Pansy et Théo' partirent de ma chambre en sentant la tension monter entre nous deux. Je fus alors seule face au blond et on se dévisagea longuement jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux rompe le silence qui s'était installé.

-Tu me désespères Draco !

-Tu te fous de moi !? Moi, je te désespère ? Ne me fais pas rire. Tu prends ton air hautain et fais ta grande, mais en faite tu n'es qu'une petite gamine apeurée.

La main partie d'elle-même et vint s'écraser sur le visage du serpentard.

-Tu me déçois ! Vas t'en ! Je ne plus te voir ! Hurlais je.

La porte s'ouvrit et le blond quitta la pièce s'en se retourner. Une fois la pièce au calme, je m'écroulais au sol contre un mur en ramenant mes genoux contre moi pour y enfuir mon visage. Je fus prise de soubresaut mais aucune larme ne voulu sortir malgré l'immense tristesse qui parcourrait tout mon être. Je repensais mes dernières phrases et une douleur atroce me vrilla la tête comme si ma tête était compressée. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et m'endormis aussitôt oubliant tout, la douleur, la tristesse, mon cœur brisé.

**À suivre...**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Le prochain chapitre sortira rapidement, du moins je l'espère.

À bientôt. Kiss !


	11. Rupture et blessures

**Auteur : **Yuki Kuro

**Genre** : Romance & Humour. Un gros délire sur l'univers d'Harry Potter avec un scénario quand même. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des personnages relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout à J.K ROWLING.

**Note 1 : **Première histoire que j'écris sur le monde d'Harry Potter.

**Note 2** : Le personnage de Chizuru Kurotsuki est une de mes inventions et j'interdis quiconque de l'utiliser sans ma permission.

**Note 3** : Dans cette fiction, Chi-chan parle en japonais avec Alice et Sébastian. Je le mettrai en gras.

Bonne lecture

Please, don't let me alone

Chapitre 11 : Rupture et blessure

**POV Draco**

Cela fait plusieurs semaines que, Chizuru et moi, nous nous sommes disputés. Nous sommes à la fin du mois de novembre et mon état s'est vite dégradé depuis notre rupture. D'immenses cernes se sont dessinés sous mes yeux, mes joues se sont creusées, ma peau diaphane est devenue grisâtre, mes cheveux si bien ordonnés d'habitude sont pire que ceux de Potter quand il se réveille et pour finir je erre dans le château sans but depuis ce jour. On dirait vraiment un zombie. Je ne la vois plus, elle refuse de sortir de sa chambre, personne ne semble vraiment s'en inquiéter sauf peut être moi, moi et moi. Ah oui, Harry, Pansy, Blaise et Théodore aussi. Nous sommes déjà tous aller chez le directeur qui nous a seulement répondu que Chizuru suivrait pour le moment les cours dans sa chambre.

J'aimerai tellement revenir en arrière pour tout changer, que ceci ne soit jamais arrivé. Je veux la voir, la toucher, pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras comme avant. Mais c'est impossible...

La journée vient de s'achever et je n'ai rien vu passer. Je me dirige lentement vers le Grande Salle où Pansy va m'obliger à manger. Ça ne sert a rien que je ne vienne pas, de toute façon elle me chercherait par la peau des fesses et me hurlerai dessus comme à chaque fois. J'arrive donc dans l'immense salle, où sont réunis tous les élèves, avec dix minutes de retards et je vais m'asseoir entre Blaise et Harry qui essayent de me soutenir tant bien que mal. Malgré le fait que depuis la perte de Chi-chan, je suis devenu de plus en plus agressif envers tout le monde quand je ne déprime pas. Je m'assois donc et Pansy m'observe manger mes trois feuilles de salades d'un œil sévère. Je quitte la table avant tout le monde et annonce que je vais me coucher et qu'ils ne doivent pas me déranger.

Je quitte la Grande Salle sans plus tarder, je me dirige vers les dortoirs des serpentards, mais me fais entraîner de force par je ne sais qui. J'essaye de me débattre tant bien que mal, mais mon agresseur m'envoie un coup de poing dans l'estomac et je tombe comme une mouche. Je me fais traîner jusqu'à une salle que je reconnais, la salle sur demande. Je suis ligoté par des liens magiques et jeté dans un coin de la salle tel un vulgaire sac à viande. J'aperçois enfin mon ou plutôt mes agresseurs, je distingue des cheveux roux, un Weasley... Ron. Je n'arrive à voir des autres que des silhouettes. Je reprends mes esprits et essaye de me libérer, en vain.

-Alors Malefoy, ça fait quoi de ne pas être protégé par tes toutous ? Railla le gryffondor.

-Tiens Weasley ! Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? Dis je agacé.

-Oh mais rien de spécial...

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Bon, si tu ne veux rien ferme la et libère moi.

-Dans tes rêves. Maintenant c'est l'heure de payer Malefoy pour tout ce que ta famille a fait.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Fais pas l'innocent, sale fils de mangemort. Crièrent les autres restés en retrait jusqu'à présent.

Je reconnus Finnigan, Thomas, Weasley fille, Lavender, Mc Laggen et quelques élèves de Serdaigles et Poufsouffles. Je reçus un deuxième coup de poing dans l'estomac et retomba aussi sec contre le planché poussiéreux.

-La soirée ne fait que commencer Malefoy !

En un instant une pluie de coups m'assaillit. J'essayais temps bien que mal de les esquiver, mais rien à faire ça venait de partout. Après quelques minutes tout s'arrêta, je fus surpris et relevai la tête. Tous étaient en cercle autour de moi, leurs baguettes pointées dans ma direction. Un élève me lança un Cruccio et je n'eus le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que je me retrouvai à nouveau au sol une horrible douleur parcourait tout mon être. J'avais l'impression d'avoir les nerfs a vifs. Cela cessa un moment puis une deuxième personne utilisa le même sort. Puis bientôt tous le firent à tour de rôle. Je me tordais sous la douleur insupportable. Je ne voulais qu'une chose que cela cesse. Puis je pensais à elle, la seule qui j'aimais à la folie, la seule que j'aime toujours. Je finis par me trouver dans un état second n'entendant plus rien autour de moi à part la douleur et ma tristesse. J'étais face à un mur...

**POV Chizuru**

Cela fait plusieurs semaines que Draco et moi avons rompu. Et à vrai dire, je regrette amèrement. Mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, je suis sûre qu'il m'en veut. Depuis ce jour là, j'ai décidé de rester dans ma chambre, seule, je ne veux pas l'affronter, j'ai tellement mal. Mes amis sont passés et ont essayés de me faire sortir, en vain... Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils me voient, je ne veux pas les voir. Je laisse la plupart du temps ma forme démoniaque prendre le dessus, j'oublie ma douleur et je plonge dans une folie incontrôlable, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à mes protecteurs de me donner des calmants extrêmement puissants et ils se relaient pour me surveiller. Quand je ne fais pas de crise, on peut voir les creux de mon visage se prononcer. Mes yeux se sont voilés, je ne veux plus rien voir, ni entendre, et de grandes marques se sont dessinés sous mes yeux.

Cette journée s'est passée relativement vite, je ne l'ai pas vu passer. Pas étonnant vu que j'étais encore sous calmants. Je me réveille en sursaut, il est pratiquement 22h et une horrible douleur me parcourt. Je viens de rêver de Draco, il se faisait attaquer. J'ai mal ! Je passe vite fait sous la douche, mais l'eau n'arrive pas à chasser ce rêve, ni la douleur. J'enfile un short et un débardeur, quand j'entends un brouhaha insupportable. Quelqu'un cogne lourdement contre ma porte et des hurlements se font entendre. Mon mal de crâne s'intensifiant, je fis quelque chose qui me surpris moi-même. J'ouvris la porte et fis volte face à …. Granger. Je fus stupéfaite. Comment la gryffondor était elle parvenue à entrer dans la salle commune des serpentards. Elle me tira par le bras et me fit sortir de ma chambre affolée. Je recula brutalement et elle se stoppa ses yeux toujours inquiets.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Finis je par trancher.

Elle tiqua.

-Sortons...

-Pourquoi ? Dis je mollement.

-Sortons !

-Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ?

-Non.. Ce n'est pas... bredouilla-t-elle en reculant.

La salle commune commençait à se remplir jusqu'à ce que je décida de la suivre, laissant les autres élèves stupéfaits.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Dépêche toi. Il ne tiendra pas plus longtemps.

-De qui parles tu ? Dis je intriguée.

-Draco. Lâcha-t-elle.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de son prénom et mon mal de tête s'intensifia encore un peu plus.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Dis je inquiète cette fois ci.

-Il... Ron...

Elle n'arrivait plus à prononcer un mot mais la peur se lisait dans ses yeux et elle se mit à pleurer. Je sentis la colère monter en moi.

-Où ? Tranchais je.

-Salle sur demande. Arriva-t-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

Je me mis à courir aussi vite que je pus. Le vent frais fouettait ma peau, je fis donc abstraction du froid et courus encore plus vite. Je fus arrivée en moins d'une minute devant la salle sans porte, mais où je pouvais sentir plusieurs présences et surtout celle du blond. Je m'approchai donc du mur et une douleur me vrilla la tête, cette douleur était celle de Draco. Je m'empressais d'ouvrir la salle mais les sort ne firent rien. Je me recula et donna un coup de pied dans le mur qui trembla un peu, puis que commença jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Je ne voulais qu'une chose protéger celui que j'aime.

Le mur explosa dans un bruit sourd et les personnes dans la salle se tournèrent dans ma direction. Je ne fis pas attention à elles et cherchais des yeux le serpentard, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un corps recroquevillé au milieu de la salle. Je sentis la colère monter, puis une vague de magie submergea la salle. Tous furent projetés aux murs sous la pression magique et la salle commença à geler, emprisonnant tout le monde à l'intérieur sauf le corps du blond toujours au sol. Je m'approchai de lui et aperçus de multiples blessures ouvertes dont un liquide rougeâtre s'écoulait à flot. Draco était petit à petit entrain de se vider de son sang. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour stopper l'hémorragie et placer le serpentard sur mes épaules. Hermione arriva à cet instant et fut horrifiée de la scène qui se présentait à elle.

Je m'élançais dans Poudlard jusqu'à l'infirmerie, laissant la pauvre gryffondor sur place.

Après quelques minutes de course effrénée, on arriva à l'infirmerie. Draco toujours évanoui et moi à bout de force. J'ouvris la porte et l'infirmière accourut affolée.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'occupait du blond.

-Il s'est fait attaquer et j'ai juste stoppé l'hémorragie avec mes pouvoirs mais je ne sais pas si je peu tenir encore longtemps... répondis je avant de tomber de m'évanouir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je me réveillai douloureusement, la pièce était trop blanche et la lumière m'aveuglait. Je peux à peine bouger, je me souviens peu à peu de se qu'il s'est passé et me redresse aussitôt. Mme Pomfresh accoure et me demande de me calmer.

-Draco ?! Demandais je paniquée.

-Ne t'en fais pas il va bien maintenant. Me rassura-t-elle. Il faut que tu te repose.

-Pourquoi ? Je vais très bien.

-Oh non jeune fille. Quand tu es arrivée ici, tu as juste une le temps de me donner une vague explication de ce qu'il s'est passé avec M. Malefoy et puis tu es tombée dans un coma magique qui a duré une semaine. Expliqua-t-elle calmement.

-Mais... Et Draco ?

-Il dort toujours pour l'instant, tu es la première a t'être réveillé.

-Je peux aller le voir ?

-Repose toi !

-S'il vous plaît, après je me repose. Insistais je.

-Bon.. Très bien.. soupira-t-elle.

Je sortis de mon lit et rejoignis celui de Draco qui se trouvait juste à côté. Je vis le blond endormi paisiblement plein de bandages. Je souris tendrement en le regardant dormir et lui serra la main. Et là, surprise ! Le jeune homme commença à papillonner des yeux. L'infirmière s'empressa de venir à son chevet et demanda de la laisser faire. Je m'exécutai sans dire un mot. Dray se réveilla complètement et se redressa. Cherchant des yeux quelque chose qu'il ne semblait pas trouver il appela : « Chizuru ». À ce moment là, ce n'était pas la voix cristalline du Prince de serpentard, mais une petite voix plus enfantine. Je m'approchais de lui, ses yeux s'éclaircirent et il me sauta au cou en me serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Dray, calme toi... Je suis là. Le rassurais-je.

-Chi-chan... Tu m'en veux plus ? Demanda la petite voix de Draco.

-Bien sûr que non mon ange. Répondis je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Mme Pomfresh se racla la gorge et me demanda de la laisser ausculter le blond. Je le fis mais le serpentard se mis à m'appeler et gigoter empêchant l'infirmière de faire sont travail. Finalement elle lui lança un sort pour le maintenir tranquille et commença son examen. Après quelques minutes, elle tourna la tête vers moi affolée.

-Il faut prévenir le directeur et ses parents.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-M. Malefoy a une régression mentale suite à son accident.

-Comment ? Mais à quel âge est-il bloqué ?

-Selon moi 4 voir 5 ans maximum...

Je regarda le pauvre petit blond qui se débattait encore avec le sortilège de Mme Pomfresh. L'infirmière partit prévenir Dumbledore, me laissant seule avec le serpentard.

-Chizuru... Ze veux que tu me détaches. Se plaigna Draco.

-Attends petit ange.

En un tour de main je défie le sort et mon amour me demanda. Je viens m'asseoir à côté de lui et lui caressa pensivement le visage jusqu'à l'arrivée du directeur et de l'infirmière suivit de deux autres personnes aussi blondes que Draco. Ils s'approchèrent du lit du malade et nous dévisagèrent.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda la femme à côté de son mari.

Je me levai aussitôt et la toisai de toute ma hauteur.

-Je m'appelle Chizuru Kurotsuki. Enchantée. Dis je posément.

La femme parut surprise, mais se ressaisit et se présenta aussitôt.

-Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Draco. Et voici mon époux Lucius Malefoy. Enchantée jeune demoiselle.

Puis elle détacha son regard de moi pour revenir à son fils puis en direction de Dumbledore.

-Il semblerai que votre fils ai une régression mentale. Expliqua le directeur.

-Comment ? S'exclama Lucius.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, mais la jeune fille que vous voyez là pourrai peut être nous éclairer. Dit Dumbledore en me désignant.

Je déglutis difficilement et proposa à tout le monde de s'asseoir tranquillement. Un fois tous assis, je commençai mon récit, du moins ce que j'avais vu et précisa l'aide de Granger, et si ils voulaient plus d'informations, ils n'auraient qu'à lui demander.

Après cela, l'infirmière me demanda de regagner mon lit pour que je me repose. Je refusa et Mme Pomfresh me regarda sévèrement.

-Je n'ai rien madame !

-Allez vous couchez ! M'ordonna-t-elle.

Je refusa à nouveau et elle décida de me jeter un sortilège pour me forcer à aller me reposer. Au même moment, Sebastian apparut et bloqua le sort. Il fut suivi d'Alice qui entra à son tour dans l'infirmerie. Mes deux protecteurs se postèrent devant moi et posèrent un genou à terre chacun.

-**Bonjour Mademoiselle. Nous sommes confus. Nous aurions dû arriver plus tôt.** S'excusèrent ils.

-**Ce n'est rien**. Dis je posément.

Les Malefoys, Mme Pomfresh et le directeur regardaient la scène ahuris. Suite à ça, je me rassis dans mon fauteuil et Sebastian et Alice virent se poster chacun d'un côté, tels de fidèles gardes du corps.

-Sebby et Alice sont venus jouer avec nous ?! Demanda Draco les yeux pétillants.

Je vis tout le monde surpris et regarda ensuite mes deux protecteurs, puis acquiesçais à la question du blond. Dray fut tellement heureux qu'il sauta de son lit sous les regards choqués de ses parents. Dumbledore se mit à rire à la surprise de tout le monde.

-À quoi on joue ? Demanda le blond impatient.

-**Occupez le un peu**. Demandais je à Alice et Sébastian.

-**Très bien**. Dirent ils ensemble avant de partir un peu plus loin avec le serpentard.

L'infirmière se leva à son tour et annonça qu'elle allait chercher des repas pour les Malefoy et moi. Quant au directeur, il se retira pour dîner dans la Grande Salle, me laissant seule avec les parents de Draco. Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'à ce que Mme Malefoy le brise.

-Notre fils à l'air de vous apprécier.

-Il paraît. Répondis je.

-Quelle est votre relation avec mon fils ? Interrogea froidement Lucius Malefoy.

Je déglutis difficilement, moi même je ne savais plus quelle était notre relation.

-Répondez ! Insista-t-il.

-Voyons Lucius ! C'en est des façons ! Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire. S'indigna sa femme.

-J'aimerais seulement savoir ce qui se passe entre cette jeune fille et notre fils. Répondit calmement le blond.

Narcissa regarda son époux, puis posa son regard sur moi. Je soupirais et décidais de leur répondre.

-Je suis la petite amie de votre fils...

**A suivre...**

Bon, je promets (ou pas) que c'est un des derniers chapitres où je torture comme ça les m'excuse aussi pour les fautes si jamais. J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu et à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant.


	12. Les Malefoy

**Auteur : **Yuki Kuro

**Genre** : Romance & Humour. Un gros délire sur l'univers d'Harry Potter avec un scénario quand même. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des personnages relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout à J.K ROWLING.

**Note 1 : **Première histoire que j'écris sur le monde d'Harry Potter.

**Note 2** : Le personnage de Chizuru Kurotsuki est une de mes inventions et j'interdis quiconque de l'utiliser sans ma permission.

**Note 3** : Dans la fic, Chi-chan parle en japonais avec Alice et Sébastian. Je le mettrai en gras.

* * *

Hello, oui je sais... Ne me frapper pas **s'il vous plaît**. Je reviens **ENFIN** avec un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui lisent cette fiction régulièrement. Mais voilà, le mois d'août et la chaleur ont fait que mon cerveau a un peu fondu et les moustiques ont pompés toute mon imagination par la même occasion. Vive l'été, pas les moustiques !

Mais je reviens aujourd'hui pour la rentrée, déjà passée mais il n'est jamais trop tard... Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée et aussi une bonne lecture du chapitre qui va suivre :)

* * *

**Please, don't let me alone**

**Chapitre 12 : Les Malefoy**

Quelques instants plus tard, Mme Pomfresh revint avec le dîner. Je demandai à Sebastian et Alice de revenir et Draco les suivit. L'infirmière demanda au blond de se mettre dans son lit, puis me regarda et soupira. Peine perdue pensait elle. Elle nous donna ensuite à chacun notre plateau sur des tablettes qu'elle fit apparaître. Je commençais à manger comme les parents de Draco, jusqu'à ce que je constate que le blondinet ne mangeait pas.

-Que ce passe-t-il Draco ? Demandais je surprise.

-Je ne peux pas manger seul... D'habitude, c'est papa qui me donne à manger. Dit il piteusement.

Je lui fis un sourire attendri et posa mon regard sur ses parents. Lucius avait l'air d'hésiter, quant à Narcissa, elle regardait son fils tendrement puis repassa à son mari.

-Lucius, tu devrais aller lui donner à manger. Suggéra son épouse.

-Mais...

-Papa va faire le dragon !? Interrogea le petit blond tout excité.

Je vis alors une chose qui me surprit... Lucius Malefoy rouge de honte. C'en était presque comique.

Finalement il vint s'asseoir près de son fils et commença à lui donner à manger, mais Draco refusa d'ouvrir la bouche et pour cause, son cher papa ne faisait pas le « dragon ».

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et éclatai dans un fou rire incontrôlable bientôt suivie d'un petit rire qui n'était autre que celui de Narcissa, elle même. M. Malefoy nous regardait indigné notamment pas la réaction de son épouse mais aussi par mon comportement. Le petit blond nous regardait aussi, mais ne semblait pas comprendre la situation.

-Pourquoi vous riez ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

Nous ne répondirent rien et il continua.

-Papa est le meilleur pour faire le dragon ! S'exclama-t-il.

Narcissa et moi repartirent dans un rire seulement plus retenu face à Draco.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Siffla Lucius.

-Rien du tout mon amour... Je t'en pris, fais nous une démonstration de ce fameux « dragon ». répondis sa femme.

Je fus étonnée par la marque d'affection de la blonde, mais me repris vite.

Lucius qui en eu assez de se battre avec son fils,je pense, décida de nous faire ce fameux « dragon ».

-Ouvre la bouche... Le dragon va rentrer ROAHH !

Mais Dray n'étant pas de cet avis, tourna la tête et évita la cuillerée de son père.

-Naaa ! S'écria-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda M. Malefoy qui commença à perdre patience.

-Tu le fais mal !

L'aristocrate exaspéré, énervé et un peu vexé, se leva et revint s'asseoir à côté de Narcissa laissant le pauvre petit blondinet se débrouiller. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Draco et il se mit à pleurer. Je me leva à mon tour et me plaça à côté de lui. Je le pris dans mes bras tentant de le réconforter. Il se calma, puis me regarda presque suppliant, je ne pus résister et commençais à lui donner à manger. Une demie heure plus tard, tout le monde avait fini de manger et Mme Pomfresh débarrassa les plateaux et revint.

-Quand pourront nous sortir de l'infirmerie ? Demandais je.

-Hors la régression de M. Malefoy, il n'y a rien d'autre chez ce jeune homme. Il pourra donc sortir dès demain, mais il faudra que quelqu'un s'en occupe. Et vous, tant que je ne vous aurai pas examiné, je ne vous laisserai pas sortir d'ici. Dit-elle triomphante.

-Très bien. Soupirais je. Allez y !

Je me leva de mon siège pour laisser l'infirmière m'ausculter. On se dirigea toute les deux vers le fond de l'infirmerie et elle me demanda de m'allonger, puis je m'exécutai. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes et je me relevai.

-Il semble que tu n'as rien. Tout est normal. Dit elle surprise.

-Je vous l'avez dit. Répondis je sur un ton neutre.

Elle me regarda, puis annonça que je pourrai sortir dés demain. Nous revenons ensuite vers les Malefoy qui étaient toujours aux côtés de leur fils. Je me rassis sur la chaise que j'occupais auparavant jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière soulève un gros problème.

-Il y a un petit problème... Comme vous le savez, M. Malefoy est atteint de régression mentale et il faudrait une personne qui pourrait s'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son état normal.

-Oui, mais qui ? Demanda Lucius Malefoy.

-C'est une bonne question. Continua Mme Pomfresh.

-Chizuru ! S'écria une petite voix.

Tout le monde fut surpris de l'intervention de Draco, puis les Malefoy et l'infirmière se tournèrent vers moi. Les regards insistants qu'ils me lancèrent me gênèrent, mais je continuais de soutenir leurs regards interrogateurs. Finalement, je soupirai.

-Si personne ni voit d'inconvénient, alors je prendrais soin de Draco. Déclarais je.

-Il faudra en parler tout à l'heure avec le directeur pour avoir son accord. Cela impliquera aussi que vous aurez beaucoup de responsabilité Miss Kurotsuki. Répliqua Mme Pomfresh.

Les parents de Draco se concertèrent d'abord, mais très vite revinrent à nous et nous firent signe d'approbation.

-Si le directeur accepte, nous te confirons notre fils. Répondirent Lucius et Narcissa ensemble.

Tout d'un coup les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent dans un fracas et des pas rapides se firent entendre. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers les nouveaux pertur... arrivants. On pouvait voir Blaise, Pansy et Harry se diriger vers nous l'air inquiet. La présence du Survivant surpris les parents du blond, mais très vite ils s'en désintéressèrent et pour cause, l'infirmière mécontente de l'entrée remarquer des trois protagonistes, les renvoya aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'infirmerie.

Quand le calme fut revenu Lucius et Narcissa posèrent un regard interrogateur en ma direction puis celle de Draco.

-Pourquoi M. Potter était-il ici ? Demanda M. Malefoy froidement.

-Enfaite,Harry a changé de maison et est maintenant à Serpentard...

-Je vois, mais pourquoi était-il accompagné des amis de notre fils ? Demanda Narcissa.

-Il faut dire que depuis son changement, il délaisse complètement les Gryffondors et fait parti de mon cercle d'amis, tout comme votre fils, M. Zabini et Miss Parkinson.

Les Malefoy furent surpris par la « révélation » qu'ils venaient d'entendre,le visage de Lucius Malefoy se décomposa sous le choque, mais il reprit très vite contenance. Sa femme resta de marbre et ne laissa presque rien paraître or un petit sourire satisfait qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Après cela, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce trop blanche pour mes yeux.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Dumbledore passa et vint parler avec tout le monde présent dans l'infirmerie, ce qui rompit le silence qui régnait jusque là. Draco qui s'était endormi après le repas se réveilla à son entrée et tout le monde le regardait impatient d'entendre le « verdict ».

-M. le directeur, nous aurions besoin de votre accord... commença Mme Pomfresh.

-Très bien. Expliquez vous. Répondit-il.

-M. Malefoy souffre d'une régression, nous ne pouvons savoir quand celle-ci prendra fin. Mais pour le bien de cet élève, il faudrait que quelqu'un s'en occupe le temps de cette régression. Expliqua l'infirmière.

Draco regardait le directeur les yeux pétillants, souhaitant que sa proposition soit acceptée.

-Je vois. Mais qui ?

-Pourquoi pas Miss Kurotsuki, après tout elle est assez proche de M. Malefoy si j'ai bien compris, c'est elle qui l'a trouvé et « sauver ». Mais c'est aussi M. Malefoy qui en a fait la demande. Dit elle en désignant le blond qui jubilait dans son lit.

Dumbledore regarda d'abord Draco puis moi pour finir par les parents du blond.

-Si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient, alors j'accepte. Dit-il le regard insistant en ma direction.

-Ne vous en faite pas, je saurais prendre soin de Draco. Répondis je avec assurance.

-Je vous fait confiance Miss Kurotsuki. Je ferais une annonce demain matin au petit déjeuné. Comme vous possédez une chambre, cela sera plus facile de vous occupez de notre « malade ». Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Ah oui, j'oubliais de mentionner, M. Malefoy suivra les cours, les professeurs en seront informés. Comme ça votre travail au sein de notre établissement ne sera pas perturbé. Je vous remercie. Conclut-il.

Il salua les parents du blond et partit aussitôt. Draco explosa de joie puis Mme Pomfresh annonça l'heure tardive et les Malefoy annoncèrent leur départ. Ils embrassèrent leur fils et nous saluâmes, puis repartirent. La pièce redevint calme et sur ce j'embrassais tendrement le blondinet sur le front en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et allais me couchait. Les lumières de l'infirmerie s'éteignirent et je plongeai dans un sommeil réparateur, complètement épuisée.

**À suivre...**

Je sortirais le prochain chapitre rapidement ( vous n'aurez pas à attendre un mois, c'est promis). J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 13.

Kiss! Bye !


End file.
